The Rat Plus the Onigiri Equals Cat
by Kudos4U
Summary: Tohru finds out that she's pregnant and that her child is going to be the cat. The problem, the father is Yuki. AyameXTohru
1. Tragic Twists

The Rat Plus the Onigiri Equals Cat

Chapter 1: Tragic Twists

Princess Sango

"Tohru," came the dragon's stern voice, "you're pregnant, but who were you with?" His eyes showed concern for her as Hatori watched her blush.

"Y-yuki-kun, Hatori-san, is this a problem?" asked Tohru looking up at Hatori who had placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head slowly, as if it would take her time to comprehend. "That's a relief."

"It's only a problem for Yuki," came Hatori's voice softly.

Tohru's eyes widened and looked up at Hatori, "What do you mean?"

Hatori stayed quiet for a minute and sat down in his chair. Turning to his files he pulled a neon orange file and pushed it into Tohru's arms, "I think you should read this."

Opening it hesitantly she saw a death certificate and saw the words: **_Kyo Sohma. _**Gasping she looked over at Hatori, "I-is this really true?"

"Hai Tohru-kun, it's all true, he killed himself after a week. As every other Sohma family member, we kept it quiet and buried him in the cemetery. He had a proper burial, but it isn't the same as everyone else's," Hatori stopped, and looked around, "The cat's closest person(s) were supposed to be told, but Akito broke that law. She was supposed to tell Shishou and you, but she didn't. Can you tell Shishou for me?"

Tohru nodded as tear welled up in her eyes. She burst into tears and began sobbing, "Does this mean that my baby will be the cat? Is that why it's bad for Yuki-kun?"

Hatori nodded and reclined back into his seat, "New or old, it doesn't matter, but the rat will always hate the cat and vice versa. It'll be hard on you and Yuki, knowing your own child will, well you know."

Tohru looked up at Hatori, "Do I have to tell him now?"

"It would be best if you did, but that's up to you Tohru. Please don't expect a happy income, but please, have hope," Hatori answered as he dismissed her from his clinic room.

Tohru bowed and left, but on her way home, she decided to take a walk to Shishou's house. Sure it was getting dark, and she probably should head home right now, but the thought of letting Shishou not know about Kyo hurt her. So she walked determinedly and saw Shishou's house. Knocking on it, Shishou came out and Tohru bowed to him. "Shishou-san, I have bad news to tell you."

"Would you like to come inside?" Shishou asked, wondering what bad news she would have that he would like to know.

"N-no, I can't stay very long. I just needed to run a quick errand for Hatori-san. Well here it goes, Kyo's dead," came Tohru's voice in a shaky whisper almost. Shishou sighed and looked at the woman who stood there, on the verge of tears. Tohru looked up at him, "Hatori-san wanted you to know, but Akito-sama didn't. Please forgive my intrusion, I must get going. Yuki-kun and Shigure-san need me to go make dinner. If you would like, you can come too."

"I think I will thank-you Tohru-kun. I'll go get my shoes, please wait right here," Shishou answered, going back inside his house to get his shoes and then slipped back outside and locked his door before he walked with Tohru to Shigure's house.

"So Kyo, he died so soon?" asked Shishou.

"H-hai, he killed himself, yet another cat is soon to be born," Tohru answered, looking away, "I-I'm having the new cat, but Yuki-kun's the father."

Shishou's eyes widened and then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Tohru-kun, you know Yuki might not accept this child."

Tohru sobbed slightly, "I know that he might not accept this child, demo, I'm still having this child. I love Yuki, and this is a sign of everything we've been through together. It might be painful at times, but I'll pull through."

Shishou smiled and saw Tohru's strength, it wasn't the kind Kyo had strived for but it was the strength to keep moving. The strength to move on no matter what and to not complain at all, that was what made this girl so amazing. "I'm happy you feel that way, Tohru-kun, I'm glad you don't single out others for others."

Tohru gave a weak smile as she opened the door and pulled her shoes off and told everyone that she was home and about to make dinner. Yuki came to greet her and kissed her, being sure to stay a little ways away from her so he didn't transform. Taking his hand in her's she looked at him, "I need to talk to you after dinner."

"Okay Tohru…" came Yuki's confused voice and then he watched her back away and head into the kitchen. He was about to follow her but Shishou stopped him, "What, oh, hi Shishou-san."

"You might want to leave Tohru-kun alone for awhile, she's been hit with a lot of…issues…" Shishou answered, looking away before whispering, "How have you been?"

"I've been great, Tohru and I've gotten closer and I was thinking about proposing to her soon," came Yuki's voice, so happy, as if nothing was wrong.

"Okay, that's nice, where's Gure-kun?" asked Shishou, looking around the room.

"I think he's in his room, do you want me to get him?" he inquired, ready to turn to Shigure's house.

"Um, no it's okay, I'll find him. I'll see you at dinner then," came his curt reply as he left. Yuki scratched the back of his head before walking into the kitchen where Tohru was making rice and fish.

"Tohru-chan do you want to talk now, before dinner?" Yuki asked, looking at Tohru who turned around slightly startled.

"O-oh Yuki-kun, I think it would be best to talk about it after dinner," Tohru answered and moved towards Yuki and pressed her hand against his chest and then leaned in, "Is that okay?"

Yuki smiled gently and leaned in and kissed her lips, "Okay, later, we'll talk later."

Tohru smiled and whispered a thank-you before setting the table and placing the hot food. Yuki offered to help, but was turned down by Tohru who said not to worry about anything. When dinner was ready she told Yuki to stay where he was and she'd go get the two other men. Soon everyone was sitting at the table and eating and when dinner was done Shigure smiled at her, "Tohru-kun, why don't you go rest for the rest of the night, I'll do the dishes."

"Um, I don't know…" Tohru trailed.

Shigure leaned over the table and winked, "Just go be a good girl and let me take over for now alright?"

Tohru nodded and then looked at Yuki, "Why don't we have that talk, right now?" Yuki gave her a questioning look as she pulled him into her room, "You know how we've been busy these last few weeks?"

"Yes…" Yuki answered, blushing slightly.

Tohru made him sit down on her bed and then sat down next to him, "Yuki, I'm pregnant."

Yuki's eyes lit up and he grabbed her shoulders and smiled, "Are you sure?"

Tohru laughed, 'Yes Yuki, it's true, demo, there's something that might put a dent in your happiness."

Yuki stopped and looked at Tohru, "You're keeping it right?"

"Of course I am, but this child will be the new year of the cat, you see, Kyo died," Tohru answered, looking at her fingers before looking up at him, "I-I'm sorry Yuki…"

Yuki sat down, still shocked and looked at Tohru, "I'll try my best…"

Tohru smiled and kissed him, "Thank-you so much Yuki, I know we can try!"

"Y-yes Tohru, we can try…" Yuki whispered, but then looked away.

TBC…


	2. Eavesdropping Conversations

Chapter 2: Eavesdropping Conversations

Princess Sango

Tohru sighed as she set out breakfast, and then went to go wake up Yuki, who seemed tired most of the time. Running up the stairs and walking into Yuki's room, she noticed Yuki was whimpering in his sleep. Kneeling over him, she leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead and moved down to his eyes before they fluttered open. Jolting upright, he knocked Tohru to the ground. When Yuki realized there was in no danger, he saw Tohru on the floor and panicked, "Tohru, are you okay?"

Tohru regained her composure and smiled, "No, I'm fine; I must have startled you because I woke you up with me so close to your face. Yuki, you look quite pale, are you sure you're okay?"

Yuki smiled at Tohru, "I'm fine Tohru, and I just had a nightmare."

Tohru sat back on the edge of the bed, "About what, please tell me Yuki."

Yuki looked away and said nothing but then smiled at Tohru before standing up, "I'll be fine; it was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about Tohru. So breakfast is ready?"

Tohru smiled at him, "Hai, breakfast is ready Yuki-kun, but I still have to wake Shigure-san and Shishou-san, since he did stay last night. I'll see you at breakfast." Walking out of Yuki's room she knocked on Shigure's room and heard a muffled groan along with feet walking across the floor. Opening the door Shigure's face lightened, "Shigure-san, breakfast is ready."

Giving her a smile he nodded, "Yes, I'll be right there, just let me clean myself up a little."

Tohru nodded before going into the guest room, which once was Kyo's and knocked on the door, "Shishou-san, breakfast is ready, if feel free to sleep in if you wish." No answer came to her so she just went back to the kitchen where the two other men were sitting at the table, having a small conversation which Tohru could only guess. She hid herself behind the door and then watched, listening to as much as she could.

"…no Shigure, it's not Tohru…."

"…what do you mean, you and Tohru are in love that's your…."

"I know but it's this damn curse that makes me feel this way about…"

At this moment, Tohru decided to come inside at that moment, "Um, was I interrupting something?"

Shigure gave Tohru a smile, "No, not at all Tohru. I heard you're pregnant, how does it feel?"

Tohru blushed and looked down at her stomach, "I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm having a child, but I still feel like me." Sitting down in between the two men she started serving them rice and some soup and smiled as they said thanks before they started to eat. Looking up she smiled at the two men and then continued eating.

"Tohru, did you tell Kazuma to come down?" asked Shigure.

Tohru nodded her head, "He didn't answer, so I guess he was sleeping in."

Shigure gave a small smile, "He took the news hard, and he was so upset when he went to bed."

Tohru sighed, "Maybe I should go comfort him later…"

Shigure ruffled her hair like she was a little kid, "That would surely cheer him up."

Tohru smiled at Shigure and noticed she had just started feeling sick, "If you would…" She got up from her place at the table and ran directly into the bathroom, throwing up everything she had just eaten. Coughing up the last bit of vomit in her mouth she took some toilet paper, wiped what surrounded her mouth, then flushed it away.

Hearing the door open she saw Yuki standing in the doorway, "Yuki, I'm fine now, nothing to worry about."

Yuki smiled at her, "That's good to hear Tohru; I just was startled by the way you bolted up like that."

Tohru gave an appreciative smile before picking up an extra toothbrush that was lying around for her convenience and started brushing her teeth. "Hatori warned me this was going to happen, and it's going to get even worse as the months roll by. Like, soon I'll have weird cravings and morning sickness, but I'll get through with it. I just love the prospect that I'm going to have child, so I can get through these seven months."

Yuki gave her a small smile, "I'm glad you'll endure these seven months for our child."

Tohru smiled genuinely and nodded, "It was our love that created this child, and it's what's going to help me through these seven months, and afterwards, we'll both be able to take care of this child, right Yuki?"

"Right…" Yuki answered, looking away with a look of guilt on his face.

TBC…


	3. Of Orders and Congratulations

Chapter 3: Of Orders and Congratulations

Princess Sango

Week Later…

Shigure insisted that Tohru hold a baby shower at his house, so that's exactly what happened. He had told Yuki about the idea, but instead of the traditional, 'girl's only', it would be Sohma's and two outside friends. Shigure asked Yuki to keep Tohru away from the house and take her someplace far. Shigure would do the rest.

So today Yuki took Tohru out for a small date to a movie, which should give Shigure long enough to set up the house and let the guest come inside. When they were out, Yuki liked the feeling of just Tohru, but she didn't have the 'pregnant look' yet. Looking over at Tohru he smiled, "Tohru, what about this movie?"

Tohru looked at the movie which seemed like a small love story with some fighting, "Sure Yuki, let's go see that one."

Yuki smiled as they told the person giving out the tickets they would like to go see the movie 'Tears Unmoving' and entered the theatre. Tohru smiled as they entered and took their seats as the lights dimmed and the movie started.

Meanwhile, in Shigure's house…

Shigure smiled as Kagura, Ritsu, Rin, Hiro, and Kisa showed up. Kisa gave Shigure a hug and then looked around, "Where is everyone else?"

Shigure looked down at Kisa, "Satchan, they won't be here for another hour and a half an hour, you guys came quite early." Kisa smiled up at Shigure and nodded before looking around the room at Hiro and told him to try to help.

Hiro of course softened slightly and helped Kisa with what she decided to help her. While Shigure told Rin to be nice to Tohru, and Ritsu not to freak out over every little thing, and he also told Kagura not to have an out burst about Kyo. All of them said they would try, but no promise was actually made. Hiro was going to be controlled by Kisa, so Shigure didn't say anything to the hot-headed kid.

Afterwards, when they were sure everything was decorated, Shigure told Kagura and Rin to go shopping for some snacks and he'd order take out. Also during that time Hatori came over with the cake, and also with a very energetic Momiji, Haru, Kureno, and Akito. Shigure looked over at Tohru and smiled at Akito and welcomed her, pulling Hatori aside for a moment, "Does Akito even know what this is for?"

"Of course Akito knows that this is for Tohru and she's pregnant. Akito had to be told as soon as a new member of the zodiac is or going to be born, she insisted on coming because it was Yuki's child. She was laughing though, but Akito knows how to behave, at least I hope," came Hatori's voice, looking over at Akito who sat on the couch and was talking with Kureno fondly, "She also insisted Kureno come too, because he needs to know about the next cat to shun, amazing is it not?"

Shigure sighed and shook his head before telling Hatori where to keep the cake. Getting the phone he called Ayame and he answered the phone saying he'd be right there after he called Shishou, who also wanted to come. Shigure told him to hurry before calling Tohru's friend. They didn't answer, but Megumi did and said he'd be right there, and that Arisa and Hana didn't tell him about anything, and that they'd already left.

He hung up the phone and went back out, seeing everyone saying hello to Akito respectfully and moving on. Shigure then heard a knock on the door and saw Arisa and Hana standing there, "Hello is Tohru here yet?"

Shigure paled slightly but pasted a smile on his face, "No, she's out with Yuki right now, but she'll be back soon. Tohru has no idea about this, please come on in."

Arisa and Hana both did and looked around, and when Arisa saw Kureno her eyes widened, but she saw fear in his eyes so she didn't speak to him. Shigure smiled at the two, "I guess you don't know everyone here, well please, allow me to introduce you. This is Akito over there and that is Kureno next to him, Akito is the head of the family."

Akito gave them a smile before introducing him and then turned to Shigure, "Why didn't anyone tell me other people were going to be here?"

"My dear Akito-san, this is only two of Tohru's closest friends and one more outside will come, I promise you," came Shigure's sweetened voice.

"Very well then Shigure, but I hope to see you afterwards," came Akito's voice as she backed away and sat back down next to Kureno.

Shigure only smiled pleasantly at Akito and then turned, "This is Rin, Hiro, Kisa, Hatori, Ritsu, Kagura, and I think you know the rest but soon Shishou and Ayame will be here. You'll see them soon, and Hana, you're brother is coming here too."

"You talked to Megumi?" came Hana's stoic voice, looking at Shigure.

"Um, yes, you see I wanted to know where you were, and he happened to pick up the phone…" came Shigure's voice.

"I see, oh well then, I guess he can come. He'd find me anyway," Hana sighed and then turned to Arisa before producing two gifts, "What do you want us to put these?"

Shigure pointed to the table that was already stashed with gifts, "Over there will do, since everyone had chosen that table. Soon we'll round up everyone and we'll get ready for Tohru and Yuki's arrival."

A door was heard and two pairs of foot steps could be heard coming inside, one belonging to Ayame and the other to Shishou. Shishou bowed to Akito and then moved quickly out of the way to place his present on the table. While Ayame told Akito, "Long time no see Akito-san feeling well I hope?"

Akito gave Ayame a glare but nodded, "I'm fine Ayame, leave me now."

Ayame complied and placed his gift on the table before making his way to Shigure, "You didn't forget about me, now did you Gure?"

"Never Aya, why would I forget you? Your brother should be home soon, but I wish to talk to you," Shigure answered, pulling Ayame and Hatori inside the study so they could speak.

"What is it Gure?" asked Ayame, looking up at him confused.

"Yuki doesn't think he could handle this child," came Shigure's voice.

Hatori sighed, "Did he tell Tohru yet?"

"No, he's still fighting his human side and the cursed side. Ayame, I wish you could help him," Shigure answered, looking over at him, "Your brother needs you now."

"I know but what if he doesn't want me to?" came Ayame's voice, startled by the news.

"He needs you now Aya, so please don't give him trouble. Also don't push too hard on the subject, and don't let Tohru catch wind of it," came Hatori's voice, "Now let us get back to the party."

All emptied out of the study to hear another, male stoic voice and turned to see Megumi, all dressed in black next to his sister. Arisa was laughing at something one of the two said before they heard a phone ring. Hatori answered it to hear Yuki's voice saying they were rounding the corner to the house. Soon this was announced to everyone else where they closed the windows and turned off the lights. Even Akito hid because of Kureno's slight begging to at least enjoy something like this, but even this task was done grudgingly.

When the door opened you could here Tohru and Yuki's voice and when they stepped into the living room, the light was flicked on by Yuki a big surprise was heard all around were smiling and Arisa and Hana came forth and hugged Tohru, "Surprise Tohru, oh were we surprised when we received this call."

Tohru smiled at her friends and then saw Megumi come forth, "Tohru is it really true?"

"Ah, Megumi-kun, yes it's true," came Tohru's voice gleefully as she hugged the younger boy and then turned to everyone else, "Wow, you did this all for me?"

"Hai Tohru!" came Momiji's voice as he ran up to Tohru, "We're really happy for you!"

Tohru smiled and then bowed to Akito, "Akito-san, what a surprise!"

Akito liked the girl's respect, even if it is her party, "Yes, I guess you could say it is. Congratulations Miss Honda."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Akito-san!" Tohru answered, carefree and happily as she stood back up and everyone started to swarm around her, but not to close. Kisa came first though as she hugged Tohru, "Hi Kisa-chan!"

Kisa gave her a small smile before backing away and soon everyone backed away so Tohru could sit in a chair. Akito walked up to her though, when everyone else wasn't looking, "So Miss Honda, are you excited?"

"Huh, oh, yes I'm very excited Akito-san! Are you okay with it though?" Tohru asked.

"I'm a little angry that Yuki didn't tell me, but you know what, I'll go congratulate him now," came Akito's soft voice.

Tohru nodded but soon they were slicing cake and eating and everyone was drinking and very happy. Momiji, who got hyper of soda suggested to Tohru to open up presents, so everyone got their presents and sat around Tohru, all except for Yuki and Akito, who were in the study.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Akito, looking at the book shelf.

"I-I didn't think it would happen this fast," Yuki answered, blushing.

"Now you're suffering from it aren't you Yuki? I know you are, it's only natural. A new cat is about to be born and that curse of yours is making you want to kill that baby as soon as it's born! Don't think I don't know, and not only that, I wish you to leave her as soon as that baby is born, show her some good time before that, but as soon as that baby's born, leave her. You can't go against me for long, and you've hit rock bottom." Akito looked at Yuki, whose eyes widened in fear.

"I-I can't Akito, that's our baby, our child!" Yuki whined almost.

"I order you to, so you must. Yuki, don't resist, have a good day."

Akito left the room and Yuki leaned up against the bookshelf for support, thinking about what his next move should be.

TBC…


	4. Six Months and Startling Truths

Chapter 4: Six Months and Startling Truths

Princess Sango

Tohru sighed as everyone left, after they had finished helping cleaning up. Tohru looked at all the gifts but then turned to Shigure, "Do you know where Yuki is?"

"Oh, Yuki might have went to bed or something, he was very tired," Shigure answered, looking at all the baby clothes and toys that now littered the floor. "It's best to leave him alone right now."

Meanwhile…

Yuki looked at the ceiling from his bed. Akito's words pierced his heart, and he had been hurt so bad, and this was just one more blow. Closing his eyes he felt tears that he didn't want to fall, and sighing he whispered, "What can I do?"

He knew he had to just deal with it, and obey her orders and then sighed, "I can't do anything, Tohru, please forgive me." He drifted off to sleep before anymore thought went into his mind.

Yuki's dream…

He saw Tohru's happy face change to sad as he walked away from her. He knew what he had done, he'd abandoned her, and then there was also the fact that his curse wanted him to kill the child, his child. Yuki couldn't bare that, so he backed away and allowed events to take place.

With Tohru…

Tohru sighed as she looked at Shigure, "I'm going to rest up too."

"Okay my sweet flower, please be careful up the stairs," came his sugar-coated voice.

"I will!" she laughed it off and then went up the stairs to her room but let her eyes wander to Yuki's room before we went to her room to rest.

3 months later…

Tohru sighed as she looked at her stomach, she and Yuki were out in his secret base and she watched him pull weeds. "Yuki, what'll happen after this baby is born?"

"Um, I didn't get that far yet in our plans, let's just take it a day at a time," Yuki answered before looking away, he knew there was no future for them, Akito was making sure of it. He stopped by a couple of times a week and reminded him constantly. Now there was only four months left, and he wasn't thrilled at all. What he had to do was leave her; he wasn't sure how to break the news to her.

"I'm getting quite dizzy from being out in the sun; I'll see you for dinner then?" Tohru asked, standing up and readying to leave.

"Um, yes I'll be back in time for dinner, do you need me to walk back with you?" asked Yuki.

"No, I'll be fine; it's only a short walk. See you at dinner!" Tohru answered, stopping to kiss his cheek and then backed away and made her way back to the house. Placing a hand on his cheek where her sweet lips once were. He knew he couldn't change anything, and with each passing day, he wished the days would be longer, and Akito would die, and that Kyo would come back to life so his life could be more peaceful with Tohru. Even though he knew none of this would happen.

3 more months later….

Tohru sighed, it was her last full month and she was going to have a baby. Hatori was coming over to look at her. Shigure was always here and so was Akito and Ayame. The baby was going to be a girl, and she was delighted, but she noticed the changes in Yuki. He was getting depressed with each passing month, his eyes were hallow. She kept asking him what's wrong but Yuki pushed her away.

Tohru got desperate and asked Shigure what was wrong but he only shrugged and told her that he didn't know. So she stayed clear of him, and then Tohru sighed when she heard a knock on the door and Hatori came inside. "Hi Hatori-san," came Tohru's soft voice.

Hatori smiled and sat down at the edge of her bed, "You're going to have a baby soon, how do you feel?"

"I feel great, but I wish Yuki was as happy as I was about it," Tohru added sadly.

"Well I told you this was to be expected," Hatori answered, not sounding surprised at all about the news. "Does he talk to you anymore?"

"Just barely," Tohru admitted, "Sometimes, I can't take it."

Hatori sighed and gently took her hand, "You'll pull through Tohru-chan, and you'll pull through."

Tohru blushed and pulled her hands away before a small tiger leapt onto the bed. "Kisa-chan, why are you in tiger form?"

Shigure came in and sighed, "She transformed because she bumped into the paper boy. I guess she didn't see him."

Tohru started to stroke Kisa's hair but soon a poof was heard and she transformed back. Kisa shyly looked for her clothes and Shigure threw them to her and she quickly pulled on her dress before proceeding with her underwear. Sitting back down on the bed she sighed, "Sissy are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kisa-chan," Tohru answered before looking away form her and back to Hatori, "So Yuki might leave me once this baby is born?"

Hatori sighed, "Most likely, yes."

Tohru blinked back the oncoming tears, before she burst out crying and apologizing to everyone for doing so. No one blamed Tohru, no one blamed Yuki, and not one person blamed anyone.

TBC…


	5. Help Invitations to Birth

Chapter 5: Help Invitations to Birth

Princess Sango

Tohru was floating around the house, she was neither happy, nor was she sad. No one could hold her, but she was surprised when Shigure, let her hug him so that he could transform and do his best to comfort her in his dog form. Of course, she knew he meant well, and she thanked him, but it was the pain in her heart that wouldn't go away. Comfort was what Tohru needed, but she couldn't run to her friends because they didn't know the whole situation.

Holding onto Shigure's neck and crying was all she could do. Kisa stayed here after Hatori left, but he told her to stay out of the room for awhile. When she felt a little better she turned to Shigure, "S-Shigure-san, how could Yuki do that, who else is there to help me?"

Shigure looked like he was about to speak when Ayame came inside the room, "My dear Tohru, dry your eyes!" Ayame came and sat on the edge of the bed before pulling out a handkerchief blotting some of the fallen tears and smiled at her, "I'll help you Tohru, I think it's my duty as Yuki's brother."

Tohru looked at her and tried to hold back some tears, "T-that would t-trouble you wouldn't it t-though A-Ayame?"

Ayame shook his head, "No Tohru-chan, don't think it will. That's my niece and I want to care for her. Please Tohru; allow me to take care of her like Yuki would have." Ayame gently stroked her face and looked into her glassy eyes, "I'll help you Tohru, and everyone in the Juunishi will help you. I just think I've got the greatest responsibility because I'm the closest related to the baby next to Yuki. Please allow me Tohru."

Shigure looked at Tohru, who nodded but she kept an arm around Shigure's neck and lowered her head, "O-okay Ayame, I'll let you. Thank-you…"

"It's no trouble my dear, no trouble at all. Now why don't you just relax and I'll go get something for dinner. Till then, be safe Tohru!" Ayame stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Looking over Shigure, Tohru blushed slightly, "You don't think Ayame-san would mind doing this for me Shigure?"

"No, Aya never really minds anything, and if it has anything to do with family matters, unlike back then but now, he would want to help. Please give him a chance Tohru, but as for me, I need to transform back before my editor arrives," Shigure explained. Tohru nodded and let go of Shigure and he ran out of the room before hearing Kisa enter the room.

"Sissy, are you okay now?" asked Kisa, sitting next to Tohru.

"I-I'll be okay Kisa-chan, really I will. I just have to rest for now," Tohru answered, feeling tired, "I think I'll take a nap for now."

1 month later…

Tohru was now waiting for the baby to come anxiously. Yuki had totally withdrawn from her and she was okay with it, sort of. Sometimes she'd confide in Ayame about her troubles, but most of the time she liked to keep it to herself. Hatori decided to stay at Shigure's house so he could be right there when it happened.

Ayame stayed too, and he helped Tohru a lot, since Yuki won't help her at all. Right now she was in her room sleeping when wetness woke her up, she realized what it was and called out for Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure. Shigure was the first to come in and then filed in Hatori and Ayame. Ayame took Tohru's hand and Hatori helped prepare her. "Tohru, now on three I want you to push, stronger the better."

"H-Hai," Tohru answered as Hatori gave a three and she pushed and then he called out again and soon a baby cry was heard.

"Okay, one more, Tohru, just one more," Hatori answered and then she gave one more and he smiled, "Congratulations, you're a mother of the cat, a baby girl."

Tohru smiled as Hatori picked up the child and cut the unbiblical chord and then made his way to the bathroom to wash off the birth liquid. Tohru sighed as she sat there and looked up at Ayame, "Will you just tell Y-Yuki for me, that it's a girl named Sachiko Sohma?"

Ayame gave the strong woman in front of his a smile, "Sure, I will give him the message. I'll be right back, Shigure, please watch her."

Shigure nodded to Ayame and walked up to Tohru and stroked her cheek, "We're here for you Tohru-chan, we're here."

With Ayame and Yuki…

Yuki was reading a book in his room; he had cut off communications with everyone. He'd secluded himself and the only problem was: he felt like the jerk of the millennium. He heard a door open to see his brother walk inside and sit next to him, "What do you want?"

"You're baby has just been born and you ask that?" Ayame asked, giving him a slight glare but then backed off, "I have a message from Tohru, she says to tell you the child is a girl, and her name is Sachiko Sohma."

Yuki looked away from Ayame, "Thank-you, now please go."

Ayame placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "Tohru wants you to be happy, she wants everyone happy. Maybe this will ease your mind, maybe not, but Tohru's going to start living with me now, she won't be at Shigure's anymore, only to visit. So I'd say what you want to say to her now, other than later." With that he walked out of the room and returned to Tohru who was resting.

Hatori, holding the now clean and quiet baby, sighed in relief, "It could've gone worse, but I'm glad that it didn't. See Ayame, this is your niece, looks just like Yuki and you." Hatori held the small girl out to Ayame who took her without second thought and observed the child in her sleep.

"She only has Tohru's eyes, and the color, what color is her eyes?" asked Ayame.

"They're brown, just like Tohru's," Hatori answered, before righting down on some form about the birth and time.

Shigure sat at Tohru's bedside and held the now sleeping girl's hand, "So she'll be living in your house next right Ayame?"

Ayame looked up from his niece and nodded, "Yes, I think it's best to get her away form Yuki, away from memories."

Shigure nodded in understanding and then Tohru's eyes opened as she looked around the room. Seeing she wasn't alone she smiled at them, "So, can I see what she looks like?"

Ayame gave a small smile before coming near her and leaning over her, the small baby still sleeping. Tohru let one of her hands wander over the baby's soft face and sighed, "She looks like her dad…"

Ayame nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, "Hai Tohru, but Sachiko-chan has your eyes."

Tohru smiled and tried to sit up with some help from Shigure. Ayame handed her the small child and Tohru gently held her and smiled while thinking, "Mom, are you proud of me? I don't know what to think anymore."

As if Shigure could read her mind he gently told her, "It's okay, your mother would forgive you, she'd be proud of you Tohru."

"Thank-you," Tohru answered, but tears were running down her face, tears of happiness, pain, and sadness.

TBC…


	6. Moving into a New Home and a New Role fo

Chapter 6: Moving into a New Home and a New Role for Ayame

Princess Sango

1 week later…

Right now Tohru was waiting for Ayame to come and get her and Sachiko. Over the past week Ayame and Tohru had been moving around, trying to pack whatever she owned. Sachiko was sleeping in her small carrier and Tohru was in the living room watching television. In came the one person she didn't really think she could see before she left here: Yuki. Tohru didn't say anything to Yuki, but had her eyes wondering to him.

"Tohru, I-I'm sorry…" Yuki whispered. Tohru looked over at him, but couldn't look him in the eye. She had nothing to say, and Yuki continued. "Akito, she wanted me to do this. I don't know if I could've stayed anyway. I didn't doubt it, but it's our child Tohru, please take care of her." Tohru didn't say anything, "Can I just see what she looks like?" She still remained quiet as she pointed to the basket, and heard Yuki get up from the couch and walk over to the small child.

Tohru watched as he leaned over the small carrier and saw the child sleeping in there. Yuki was taking in the scene of his child and then turned to Tohru, "I better get going." Tohru didn't say anything as he walked out of the room.

In came Shigure then and sat down next to Tohru, "Are you alright Tohru?"

Tohru looked up at Shigure, "I'll be okay…"

Shigure placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't repress it, it's unhealthy." That was all it took as she started crying and buried her face in her hands. "Tohru…you'll be fine. You're going to go to Ayame's and you'll be fine. Shh, you'll be okay, shh…"

Tohru looked up at Shigure after she had wiped her tears away and smiled at her and nodded to him. In came Ayame and Hatori then, "My dear Tohru, what's wrong?"

"She ran into Yuki Ayame," answered Shigure for Tohru.

"Oh…well come on Tohru, dry your eyes and we'll be off!" Ayame answered, picking up the small carrier and grabbing her hand with his free one. "Do you want to see us off Gure?"

Shigure gave Ayame a smile and stood up to follow them outside. When they saw the small car, Tohru turned around to Shigure and gave him a small bow, "Thank-you Shigure-san, thank-you for everything."

Shigure gave her a small, sad smile, "Hai Tohru-kun, I'll come visit you soon."

Tohru smiled up at him before backing away and took a seat in the car. Ayame looked at Shigure, "Anytime, you don't even have to call!"

Shigure gave Ayame a smile, "I know, but it's more polite. When I feel like bugging my editor I'll come over okay?"

Ayame gave an enthusiastic nod before seating himself inside the car too. Hatori gave a quick good-bye before sitting himself behind the wheel and started to drive away from the house Tohru had been able to call home for two years, almost three.

Soon they arrived at the Sohma Estate and made their way to Ayame's house. Hatori told them he had to go check on Akito before backing away. Ayame smiled as he opened the door to his house, "This is my house Tohru, what do you think?"

"It's lovely Ayame," Tohru answered in a soft voice.

Ayame smiled and pulled her into a room that was painted pink, "A room fit for a princess!" Tohru looked up at him and he smiled, "This is Sachiko's room, your room is right next to it, and mine's across the hall."

Tohru nodded and saw crib set up, "Ayame, I'm just going to put Sachiko in her crib." Ayame nodded to her and she took the child out of the carrier and placed her gently into the crib and placed the blanket over her small form. Walking out of Sachiko's room she followed Ayame to the next one, where, when he opened it, she saw the yellow background with flowers on vines twisting on a piece of gate that seemed nailed to the wall. Grass on the bottom lined the wall. "This is so beautiful Ayame!"

"I thought you'd like it Tohru," Ayame answered her. "The rest of the house you can explore at your leisure, please feel free to."

Tohru sat down on her bed and looked at Ayame, "Ayame, are you going to be in trouble for missing work?"

"Hmm? No Tohru, no I won't be. Don't worry about such things! Mine can handle the shop for awhile, she's smart enough! So do you want lunch?" Ayame asked, switching the subject quickly.

"Actually I'm not that hungry right now Ayame, I'm more tired…" Ayame smiled at Tohru before telling her to rest up and he'll see her later. Tohru had lied though, she wasn't tired, she was hungry, but this was all because she wanted to be alone. Lying down on her bed she cried but then wiped her tears away. "This is no time to cry, mom had it worse with me probably. Oh mom, please give me your strength!" her mind cried out.

1 day later…

Ayame saw Tohru's bedroom door open, and Sachiko had just woken up so he crept inside and shook her slightly, "Tohru-chan, wake up."

Tohru woke up and saw Ayame's face looking at her "Huh?"

"Tohru, Sachiko is awake, she needs you to feed her," Ayame whispered and watched her rub her eyes and stretch.

"Okay, I'm coming…I'm coming…" Tohru answered, moving her feet to the side of the bed and connecting them to the floor. Walking a room over she heard Sachiko's cry and picked her up, "Are you hungry?" A cry was given out and Tohru smiled, gently rocking her back and forth before pulling out her food supply from her shirt. Smiling as Sachiko finished, she stored it back into her shirt and then gently patted her back and then moved to the changing table and changed her diaper.

"That's better, right Sachiko-chan?" Tohru looked down at her baby and hugged her close, "You're so kawaii!"

Ayame came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yes, she is kawaii, just like you."

Tohru blushed and looked up at Ayame, "Please, will you be Sachiko's father, you look just like her, and you're going to be the closest thing she will have. I grew up without a father, and I don't want Sachiko to go through that!"

Ayame looked at the girl's almost-ready-to-cry-face, "I will Tohru, I'll help you, and I'll be her father."

Tohru smiled at him, "Thank-you so much Ayame-san, thank-you!"

"But if I'm going to be her father, call me by Aya or Ayame even Ayame-chan or –kun would be nice, -san is more of a casual thing. Okay Tohru-chan?" explained Ayame. Tohru sighed and nodded to him, rocking the child back and forth.

"Thank-you Ayame, thank-you," Tohru answered and then when she saw Sachiko sleeping again she placed her back in her crib. "I-I think I might allow Arisa and Hana to come by later, they know about the baby, not about the curse, but they're girls."

Ayame nodded, "That's a wonderful idea Tohru-kun! Please do that, you shouldn't shove your friends away anyway. Please, use the house for some of your own purposes."

Tohru smiled at him and leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Thank-you Ayame!" Walking away, Ayame's hand made his way over to his blessed cheek and could still feel her warm lips on his cheek. Now he knew why his brother had fallen in love with this woman.

TBC…


	7. Arisa and Hana

Chapter 7: Arisa and Hana

Princess Sango

Tohru smiled as Hana and Arisa stepped over the threshold and she hugged them both, "Welcome!"

Hana and Arisa both gave Tohru a smile but saw the small rings under her eyes and the paleness of her skin. "Are you okay Tohru?" asked Arisa.

"What? Oh, yes I'm fine Uo-chan, but don't worry about that," Tohru answered, raising her hand and waving it away before they could discuss anything more, "This is where I'll be living from now on."

"Why'd you move out of Shigure's house?" Arisa asked, "I mean, this house is very nice but why would you move away from Yuki?"

Tohru looked away but then gave them the simplest answer, "It didn't work out between us, we wanted different goals, so in the end I moved in with Ayame-kun, Yuki's brother."

Both girls looked at Tohru who smiled at them, "I don't feel other waves other than two Tohru, where is he?"

"Oh, Ayame-kun is working right now; he comes back in the afternoon so maybe he'll come by while you're here. Why don't I show you Sachiko-chan now, she's sleeping but you can still see her," Tohru explained, taking both their hands and pulling them into the room which was pink and their eyes immediately set on the small wooden crib. Hana and Arisa leaned over her and turned back to Tohru who was smiling at them, "She looks like Yuki doesn't she?"

"Hai, she looks like Yuki, but what really happened between you and Yuki Tohru-chan," asked Arisa.

Tohru's eyes teared up but she sighed, "It just didn't work out, both of us wanted something different. He's-he's still going to help out but we thought it best that Ayame play the role of the father, so Yuki just has to pay child support and he's free. Sachiko, maybe one day we'll tell her who her father is, but not right now."

Hana and Uo looked at Tohru, "You're waves Tohru-chan they tell me you're not okay with this. Is there something more to that story, something more?" Tohru bit her lip and gave Hana a pleading look and Hana placed a small hand on her shoulder, "Please tell us Tohru, we're trying to understand this."

Arisa on the other hand was looking at the small child and caught the small bracelet on her arm, "Tohru, what's this bracelet, it looks a lot like orange-top's."

Tohru stood up, "It was Kyo's but he's dead now. He died sometime before I found out I was pregnant. Around that same time, about a month later, Yuki and our's relationship hit rock bottom."

A loud obnoxious voice came from down the hall, "My dear Tohru, I'm home!"

Tohru smiled and looked up, "Why don't you come meet Ayame-kun?" Before either Hana or Arisa could answer she ran out of the room, "Welcome home Ayame!"

"Are you feeling well my dear flower?" asked another male voice.

"Shigure-san you've come too?" Tohru asked amazed as Hana and Arisa came inside the small greeting room where the shoes were kept.

"I see your friends are here Tohru, do they approve?" Ayame asked before going straight to the two women, "It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Ayame Sohma, Yuki's older brother. It's so nice to meet you my dear girls!"

Hana and Arisa both stood there and then Arisa answered, "Um…nice to meet you too?"

"No need to be shy dear! So Tohru, is Sachiko still sleeping?" Ayame asked, turning back to Tohru who was telling Shigure she was so sorry for leaving and that she couldn't stay close to Yuki.

"Hmm, oh yes Sachiko's still sleeping, she woke up like an hour ago I think," Tohru answered placing a thoughtful finger on her cheek, "Why Ayame?"

"Well, I was thinking about going out to eat, but I'll just order in. Unless you already cooked something Tohru that is," Ayame answered as he ignored Hana's and Arisa's looks.

"N-no I didn't cook anything, but if you want me to I could," Tohru answered, her feet already set towards the kitchen.

"No Tohru, there's no need for that, you've just become a mother, you should rest. Now go sit down on the couch and have a chat with your friends, they came here to see you. Let Ayame take care of things for now okay?"

Tohru was about to protest but didn't when Ayame led them to the small living room and then walked back out to go talk to Shigure and call for takeout. Sitting down Tohru smiled, "So what do you think about this house?"

Hana and Arisa smiled, "Yuki's brother may be more outspoken then Yuki himself, but at least he's making sure you're resting, because it looks like you need it."

Tohru sighed as she leaned back on the sofa, "I miss living in Shigure-san's house, but I guess I'm still living with his friend. I mean, the Sohma's are very nice towards me, and I'm grateful but sometimes I feel like I'm just not giving back enough."

Arisa came up towards Tohru, "You've cooked, cleaned, and shopped for this family, and you were still juggling a relationship and everything else. It's time you calmed down Tohru, and focused on your child, Sachiko. We're here for you Tohru, and if you need help, the Sohma's are here and so are Hana and I."

Tohru smiled and hugged her before letting go, "Thank-you, thank-you…"

"Tohru, my dear flower, Sachiko is awake!" Shigure yelled from down the hall. Tohru stood up and walked inside Sachiko's room and gently swayed her back and forth thinking, **_Mom, Sohma's, Hana, and Arisa are here for me, we're not going to be all alone Sachiko, hush, shh…_**

TBC…


	8. Knight, Princess, and from Drab to Fun

Chapter 8: Knight, Princess, and from Drab to Fun

Princess Sango

Hana and Arisa had left after lunch but Ayame stayed and he smiled as I placed Sachiko back into her crib, "Did your friends approve?"

"Hai, they did, as long as I'm happy and Hana's wave reading said everything was fine, they're happy. I just hope that Sachiko won't hate me when she finds out that you're not the father and Yuki is. I doubt I'll be able to tell her about Yuki…" Tohru trailed off as Ayame took both of his hands on both sides of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Tohru, I will do all in my power to make sure she won't be hateful, and if she's related to you she couldn't have a hateful bone in her body. Sachiko will grow up strong; she'll be just as beautiful as you and Yuki, because this was a sign of love and trust. You're going to have to believe Tohru, and when the time comes, it comes," Ayame answered her confidently.

Shigure stepped in at that moment, "Que sera sera, haven't I been telling you that? Tohru-kun, you're so cute and nice, no one could hate you, please believe in that Tohru."

Tohru looked up at the two men and she hugged Shigure and Ayame at the same time. Sitting down on the floor she felt Ayame curl up at her side as she leaned up against Shigure's stomach, "I know that Shigure and Ayame, I'm trying really hard, really, it's just that I feel a little different because it felt like Yuki threw away all that we had." Hugging Ayame and Shigure again so they wouldn't transform she sighed, "I'm trying, I'm really trying."

Shigure gently placed a paw on her shoulder and licked her face in a friendly kiss, "Tohru, please stop, be happy again, be the dear flower we all know and love, but if we're asking too much of you…"

"N-no, I'll try harder, really!" Tohru stammered but then with a poof Ayame and Shigure stood naked and she covered her eyes.

Ayame and Shigure pulled on their clothes quickly and leaned into Tohru's face while both told her it was okay to look. Uncovering her face she smiled at them and Shigure sighed, "It's getting late, I better get home, and Tohru please take care." Standing up he walked over to the crib and leaned over, "Be safe Sachiko, and try to be good for your mother."

Then he walked out, leaving Ayame and Tohru both on the floor. Looking at her Ayame smiled, "Are you feeling better Tohru?"

"Slightly, I think I'm going to go lie down for awhile though, please Ayame, take care of Sachiko while I'm sleeping please," Tohru answered and stood up and walked out of the room.

Ayame sighed and watched the girl leave, a sad smile on his lips as he took his hand down and caressed the small baby's cheek when the phone rang. Picking it up he greeted the person, "Hello? - Oh Yuki, what are you calling here for?- Tohru's resting right now, please don't try to call again, she's having a hard enough time as it is so leave her alone. Good-bye."

Hanging up the phone while his brother kept squabbling, he sighed and walked out of the room he walked past Tohru's which was slightly ajar. Creeping in slightly he saw her sleeping but she was mumbling in her sleep, turning on the light he stared for a moment. Coming closer he could here her mumbling as if she was talking to him. "No Yuki-I don't know if we could-what? Oh, Shigure-san said he would be back soon, Yuki…I know what we want, but it anyone walks in on us…Uhh, Yu…ki…no…"

She gave a small moan and Ayame sighed, she was thinking of her first from the sound of her voice. It was gentle and loving, but a slight fear of being found out by one of the other two occupants of Shigure's house. Kneeling over the bed he gently shook her shoulder, "Tohru, wake up…"

Tohru's eyes opened and then she looked at Ayame, "Is something wrong Ayame?"

Ayame shook his head, "You were sleep talking Tohru…"

Tohru immediately blushed, "I keep having that dream, I don't know why…"

Ayame sat down next to her and casually placed a hand on her shoulder, "Tohru, it was a time in your life where you were happy, Yuki was your first, wasn't he?"

Tohru blushed, "Hai Yuki was my first but I still don't understand why I have this dream, it haunts me but makes me happy all the same…"

Ayame replied with a simple answer, "You just lost him, and your mind doesn't want you to forget him, and the happy moments you had with him Tohru. I think one of those moments was when you and him, well you know…"

Tohru blushed even redder, "I didn't know Kyo had died, I didn't plan anything this way. I-I thought everything would be fine, I just wished Yuki had told me what was wrong, why he had pulled away from me. Being told from everyone else but him, it hurt me directly. Ayame, do you think I'll be able to look him in the face again?"

Ayame looked into Tohru's watery blue eyes which have cried so much in the last two weeks. Stroking her brown hair, he tried to ease her mind of the pain, "That's up to you Tohru, I know that right now you're probably frightened to even think about it, talking to Yuki, seeing him again but only as a friend. Tohru, he's going to move on, and you, what about you, are you going to be able to move on?"

Tohru sighed and looked away from Ayame's golden eyes, "I don't know to tell you the truth Ayame, but I'll try, just like I told Shigure and you. It's the best I could do, but I am afraid of seeing Yuki right now." Letting a small yawn escape her mouth, Ayame smiled at her.

"Maybe you should rest up," he told her, letting go of her hair and pulling away until she grabbed at his long sleeve.

"Ayame can you just stay here, just until I fall asleep, but if you have something else to do…" she stammered when he didn't answer right away.

Giving her a reassuring smile, Ayame nodded to her, "A knight always looks after his princess." Blushing, Tohru lay back down once more and Ayame turned off the light as a small nightlight shown. He watched as Tohru closed her eyes and soon was close to sleeping. Thinking to himself he gently began stroking her hair again thinking to himself, **_Yuki, you've left this woman heart broken, and worst yet, you can't do much about it can you? I'll help her for you, for this woman that was in this life now is trying to move on. _**

Week later…

Tohru smiled at Ayame when he made the sudden proposition, "Let's have a day at the pool Tohru, just you, Gure, Tori, Momiji, Kisa, Mine, and me?"

"Don't you and Mine have to work, and what about Sachiko, she can't swim yet…" Tohru answered looking at Ayame, slightly amazed, "Who would watch her?"

"Well I asked Kagura, and she told me she was more than happy to come here and watch her Tohru! Now go get your swimsuit on, Kagura should be here soon along with the others," Ayame answered, waving her off as a knock on the door was heard.

Tohru laughed and nodded, going to go change. Going into her room she opened her dresser and found her swimsuit. Pulling the one piece on she looked at the mirror that was full-length, and sometimes she was surprised that her figure was able to stay the same, well besides her breasts from breast feeding. Shaking her head she placed a dress cover up over her bathing suit and came out to and stopped by Sachiko's room.

Going inside she leaned over the crib and kissed her child's sleeping form. Walking out of the room and back into the living room she saw Ayame telling Kagura what she was expected of. "Okay, leave everything to me, I'm more than capable!"

Tohru came out and she ran up to Kagura and hugged her, "Thank-you so much Kagura-san!"

Kagura hugged her back before backing off, "I'd love to help, and if you have time later today, I'd like to spend time with you."

"Okay, I'll see you later than Kagura-san?" Tohru asked.

"Hai, go on ahead, everyone's already been waiting, sorry for being late Ayame-san," Kagura answered as she ushered Tohru and Ayame out the door.

Tohru laughed and Ayame grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "Feeling separation anxiety?"

Tohru leaned against his shoulder slightly, "Yes, after all, I haven't left her for any long lengths of time."

"This time with your friends would be good for you Tohru-chan, and Arisa and Hana even decided to meet us here. I didn't tell you that, but I guess it's okay right?" Ayame asked, looking down at the dear princess who had become as vibrant and lively as ever again.

"Hai, I think it will be good for me, thank-you so much Ayame!" Tohru answered, squeezing his hand as they made their way to the Sohma pool which was just installed. Seeing everyone there, Kisa greeted Tohru with a big hug, "Nice to see you all again!"

Shigure, Momiji, and Hatori waved as Hana and Arisa came and hugged Tohru also. After everyone was through greeting each other, they played in the pool. For Tohru, after awhile she decided to rest for a couple of minutes, and Mine joined her. Tohru was laying down on her stomach and felt the cool shade of a tree from above and the breeze from the wind. Sighing she closed her eyes and rested her head on her folded arms.

"Tohru-chan, do you mind if I sit here?" Mine asked her. Tohru shook her head and Mine sat down next to her, "Ayame-san always goes on and on about your child Tohru, when he does show up at the office. I thought it was amazing how dedicated he is to you and her."

"He's not the father, Ayame is the uncle, but he's filling in for Yuki. I'm getting better at mentioning this, but we're not telling Sachiko this, or else she'll look for Yuki. If that was to happen…I don't think I could face it…" Tohru answered, looking up at Mine, "Please don't tell anyone else, and don't mention it to Yuki if you happen to see him."

Mine nodded to her and smiled at her, "It's good to know that Ayame cares for his family, especially if it's something as big as that. Do you want to come join us again?" Tohru nodded and followed Mine to the pool, while feeling like she was free and happy, unlike last year, when she was really depressed.

TBC…


	9. Kagura's Confession and Moving On

Chapter 9: Kagura's Confession and Moving On

Princess Sango

Tohru sighed as she wrapped the towel around her body and said good-bye to her friends. Ayame took her hand as they walked back to the house, and Kagura greeted them from the living room. Tohru came inside and smiled at Kagura, "Kagura-san I'll just take a quick shower and then we can have some time to ourselves okay Kagura-chan?"

Kagura nodded and Tohru made her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower, got dressed, and then made her way to her daughter's room. Stepping inside it, she saw Sachiko awake and looking around. "You're awake Sachiko-chan!"

Sachiko gave a small gurgle and Tohru picked her up, "You're so kawaii!" Walking out with Sachiko in her arms she made her way back to the living room. There sat Kagura, waiting patiently and Tohru sat down on the couch next to her, "So what do you want to do?"

"Actually…I needed to tell you something…important…" Kagura answered, looking away from Tohru slightly, "I'm dating Yun-chan."

Tohru's eyes widened but then softened, "Is Yuki-san okay?"

Kagura nodded and sighed, "He misses you too, he's told me a couple times that he has."

Tohru smiled, "It's okay Kagura-chan, if you wish, you can date Yuki-san, and he's out of my life now. I miss him too, but facing him, it might be a little too much, even after a year has passed. I haven't spoken to him at all; I haven't seen him except at glimpses during New Year's."

"Tohru…" giving her a slight hug Tohru pulled away and smiled.

"It's okay though, really if you want to be with Yuki-san it's okay. I have other's who take care of me now, and Yuki-san has someone else to care for him. When we separated, the last time I saw him, he just was able to catch a glimpse of Sachiko, and told me why he couldn't stay. I couldn't say anything to him…I was afraid…and sometimes I wish to speak to him again."

"You want to speak to him again Tohru-kun?" Kagura asked, rubbing her back gently.

"I just want to tell him everything; I want to tell him what I couldn't say last year. I just don't know if I can face him though…" Tohru trailed off, "Just one more time…"

"I can arrange that for you, one day for you to tell him everything. Tohru-chan, would you like that?" Kagura asked Tohru who was sort of melancholy but not on the verge of tears.

Tohru smiled, "Hai I would like that very much, but that means Ayame would be away from the shop even more!"

Ayame came in at that moment, "No trouble at all Tohru-chan, you go see my brother, I'll take care of everything else."

Tohru smiled up at Ayame and thanked him and Kagura continued, "Yuki said he wasn't doing anything tomorrow, I'll arrange it then, okay?"

Tohru nodded and Kagura stood up, "I'll see you later than Tohru-chan?"

Tohru nodded to her and Kagura let herself out, and Ayame sat where the now absent girl once was, "You don't have to do this you know?"

"I know Ayame-san, I know but I need to tell Yuki-san what I had to long ago. If I don't I'll keep wondering why, and what I don't want what ifs and such," Tohru answered, bouncing Sachiko on her knee, "I need to end it finally, or I won't be able to move on, I can't be protected forever. I need to do some things on my own."

Ayame placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Okay Tohru, but I should tell you, the day you moved into this house, Yuki called. I was afraid of what would happen if you talked to him, so I told him to quit calling. I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way Tohru."

Tohru shook her head, "Iie, you were just trying to protect me! It's okay; tomorrow I'll place everything behind me!"

Ayame smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the lips, "Please be careful Tohru-chan."

Tohru blushed, and looked away from Ayame, her mind reeling, **_He just kissed me! Wait, does he…? I don't know what to think, that kiss was so sudden! Oh no, why do I feel so jittery, am I…?_**

Ayame interrupted her thoughts, "Tohru, what do you want for dinner?"

Tohru looked up at Ayame, "I'll make something, here watch Sachiko-chan okay?"

Ayame nodded as he took Sachiko and gently cradled her, "She should start walking and talking soon since she is going to be two in four months."

"Yes, she should be soon, but maybe you should try to get her to talk while I'm cooking dinner," Tohru answered as she walked into the kitchen which had an open side that looked to the living room where Ayame was.

Ayame held his niece slightly away from himself, "Can you say ma-ma?"

A small little attempt was heard, "Ma…"

Ayame smiled gently and continued, "Ma-ma, try it again."

"Ma…mah…mama!" Sachiko answered happily, looking at Ayame and pointing at him.

Ayame called out to Tohru who had just put rice into the rice cooker before going back into the living room. "She said it, she said mama!"

Tohru smiled and sat down next to him as she asked Sachiko to say mama again. Sachiko giggled, "Mama!"

Pointing to Tohru this time and Tohru nodded, "Hai, that's right, I'm mama. Can you say dad-dy?"

Sachiko smiled and tried, "Dah…"

"Come on you can do it, "Dad-dy!" Ayame answered from behind Tohru.

"Dah…dy…dahdy!"

"Not quite Sachiko-chan, say dad first," Tohru asserted.

"Da…d…dad!" Sachiko answered as she pointed to Ayame.

Ayame nodded, "Hai, I'm your father Sachiko-chan!"

Tohru smiled at Ayame and Sachiko, **_I wonder how long this dream world will last? One day, Sachiko will find out, but it won't be soon. What if she wants another sibling, that's a scary thought…right now I'm happy right here and now._**

Next Day…

Tohru sat on the bench that Kagura had told her to meet Yuki at. Fidgeting she allowed her mind to wonder of what she was going to tell him, in general. Sure she had so many things to say, but the fact that she was nervous, gave her no comfort. That's when she heard Yuki's soft voice, "To-chan!"

Tohru looked up and saw Yuki's violet eyes, "Yuki-san, where would you like to go?"

"To-chan, why don't we go to the café that's really close?" asked Yuki.

Tohru nodded as she stood up and walked besides Yuki to the café, the most awkward silence followed them. When they sat down Yuki broke the ice, "I see you're doing better, I'm glad."

Tohru nodded, "You look better too, Yuki-san."

"To-chan, how's our daughter?" Yuki asked, "I just need to know some facts about her. She is my daughter too, has she spoken yet, what was her first word?"

Tohru smiled gently, "One year has gone by since we separated, and yet you still want to know our daughter, but you're scared to get close to her. She spoke yesterday, her first word was mama, and her second word was dad. She doesn't walk yet, it's still something Ayame and I have yet to try. It'll come soon though."

"Ayame, you're still living with him?" Yuki asked shocked.

"Hai, Ayame's been helping me so much with Sachiko-chan!" Tohru answered happily, "How are you, I heard you're going out with Kagura-san now."

"Hai, I am, it's been going on for a week now, but I was surprised when Kagura called me yesterday and told me to take you out somewhere. Is everything okay in your home life?" Yuki asked me.

Tohru nodded, "Everything's fine, except I wanted to talk to you, at least one more time, before I finally move on. I needed to do this Yuki-san, for myself. I don't know what you'd get out of it, but I was hoping to just speak to you Yuki, me and you, like two years ago."

Yuki's eyes widened but then they mellowed out, "It's okay To-chan, I don't blame you to move on. Please, what ever you have to say to me, say it to me."

Tohru looked away and then took a deep breath placing her warm hands over Yuki's semi-cold ones, "Okay, here it goes then: Yuki, I love you, still, but if you're happy with someone else, please be happy with Kagura-san. Your daughter will be okay, and I'll be okay, we have people who are looking after us. I just hope you'll be happy and successful at what ever you do. Yuki-san, Sachiko-chan might find out one day that you are her real father, for now she thinks Ayame is her father."

Yuki sighed, "Well you're the one raising her, and you should be able to make that decision but what happens when she finds out I'm the father, what are you planning to do?"

Tohru smiled, "I'm going to let her find you Yuki, and it's what she would probably want. If she does come looking for you, will you welcome her?"

Yuki gave a small smile, "Ganbatte, that's the only answer I can give."

Tohru smiled at Yuki, "Thank-you I better get going." Yuki placed some money on the table and stood up with her as they left the café. When Tohru turned to set out to the estate again, Yuki pulled her arm and pulled her pretty close to him.

Leaning down he kissed her lips and when he pulled away he gave small smile, "Please move on To-chan, I guess this is good-bye for now?"

Tohru nodded as she gave herself one more look at her old love and ran back into the Sohma Estate. Now she could start over, she could move on with her life.

TBC…


	10. First Steps and Nights of Talk

Chapter 10: First Steps and Nights of Talk

Princess Sango

Tohru smiled as she gently cradled Sachiko as she fell asleep, and Ayame placed a gently hand on her shoulder, "Soon she'll question how we're living." Tohru looked up at Ayame puzzled look and he smiled as he took Sachiko from her and placed her in the crib. Then kneeled down to level with Tohru, kneeling in front of the rocking chair, "She's getting older Tohru-chan, she's going to go to school before you know it, and she'll have friends and other influences."

"I don't get where you're going with this Ayame…" Tohru answered as she looked down at her hands, which were being held by Ayame's.

He sighed and then kissed her lips before backing away; savoring the warmth her lips had brought him, "Tohru-chan, Sachiko will find out sooner, if we don't start acting like we're actually well…in love, and acting like parents usually do." Tohru looked down, it had been a few days since her meeting with Yuki, but she had been feeling a lot better than she had in the last year. She bit her lip and Ayame squeezed her hand gently, "Tohru, I know you're not ready for anything, its okay. Yet what will happen when Sachiko is old enough to walk to our room? She needs to know how parents act, and since we're both playing related parents, we need to play the part the best!"

"I know Ayame, but I don't think I could move into someone else's bed or even in a room. I may still be trying to forget your brother, and…" Tohru stumbled on her next words.

Ayame interrupted her, "I know it's hard but Tohru, we have to play the part sooner or later, and she's starting to recognize her surroundings. Tohru, I'll sleep on the floor or something like that, but we just have to make it look like to her that we're parents."

Tohru sighed, "Can I think about it Ayame? I need just a little more time."

Ayame smiled and ran his fingers absent minded through her hair and kissed her forehead, "Okay, but please come up with your answer soon." Standing up he looked down at the beautiful woman and smiled, "It's getting late, why don't we go to bed?"

Tohru nodded and stood up, checked on Sachiko and then walked out of the room and into her room, and she felt the same gentle hand on her shoulder, "Tohru, be strong."

Tohru smiled and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door, and collapsed on her bed. Closing her eyes she thought, **_Mother what should I do?_**

Week later…

Tohru propped Sachiko up on her feet and held onto her hands tightly as Ayame stood across the room and smiled at her, "I think she's ready, Sachiko are you ready?"

Sachiko gave a small, or tried to yes, and Tohru held quickly to her fingers and gently and slowly helped her keep her balance. When Tohru let go she kept her hands behind Sachiko just incase and watched her daughter carefully as she moved one foot forward, or attempted to, only to fall down. Tohru caught her before that and gently helped her back up.

When she was then again positioned, Tohru let go and watched Sachiko move her right foot up and land on the ground. She took her first step and Tohru smiled, "Maybe she can do this the first time."

Ayame smiled, "Why not, it runs in the Sohma family, but I'm not so sure about the cat. Maybe Kyokichi might have known, for he was the one who well, you know…"

Tohru nodded and watched Sachiko move her feet forward in a cautious motion and when she kept going, it made her feel happy. Ayame held his fingers out and then Tohru watched as Sachiko wrapped her tiny hand over his finger and Ayame picked Sachiko up and jumped up with her gently. Tohru went over to them and took Sachiko in her arms, "You did it Sachiko! I'm so happy."

Sachiko giggled and smiled, "Mama, Dad funny…"

Tohru giggled and nodded, "We are funny huh?"

"Hai…"

Sachiko smiled as Tohru handed Sachiko to Ayame, "Why don't you guys play while I go prepare dinner. It'll be done soon." With that Tohru hurried off, and Ayame sat on the couch with Sachiko.

Sachiko giggled and pulled on Ayame's hair, "Teach me more dad…"

Ayame smiled and thought of something better to do, "Sachiko-chan, why don't I give you names to say? You're going to need to know these because it'll become useful to you later."

"Hai dad…"

Ayame smiled as he started to pronounce names of the Chinese Zodiac and the exact person who was possessed by that creature after she could pronounce the creature. Though, Ayame skipped over the rat's person, fearing something might stir in her mind later on. Ayame then heard Tohru calling from the kitchen that dinner was ready.

After Sachiko went to bed…

Tohru sat down on the couch and looked at the moving pictures on the television, and Ayame popped up from the hall, "I thought I heard someone up and around."

Tohru jumped slightly, "Ayame you scared me!"

Ayame chuckled and sat down next to Tohru, "What are you doing up so late at night?" His eyes darted around and saw a box of half-eaten chocolate and a can of soda.

"Just thinking to myself, about what you told me last week." Tohru answered, "I know I was putting it off, but I'm ready to move into your room Ayame. Now she can walk, and soon she'll have nightmares and will want us both there, to comfort her. She'll soon know what married couples, parents, do."

Ayame nodded, coming closer to Tohru and placing his fingers in her hair and surprised her when he kissed her lips and backed away, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself Tohru." He had noticed her blush, even in the semi-darkness.

"It's okay…I guess I have to get used to it. Sachiko needs to think that we're together, so it's just another role," Tohru asserted as she played with her fingers.

Ayame smiled at her, "Wait here one second; I need to go get something."

Tohru looked up at Ayame confused but he winked at her and soon left the room. Within seconds he was back with a box and held it out to Tohru, "If you play the part, you must have this also." Tohru looked up at him and saw the box, which he had just opened and inside was a simple white-gold ring and an amethyst rock. Tohru gasped and Ayame smiled as she opened it and placed it on her finger, "I promise never to leave you princess, I promise to protect you and Sachiko the best I can."

Tohru had tears falling down her face and Ayame looked at her confused, "Do you not like it?"

Tohru shook her head, "I-iie it's not that, it's just that you've done so much for me. Taking Sachiko and I in, pretending to be Sachiko's father when you're really her uncle, it's so much kindness. Arigatou Ayame!" Tohru hugged hi, and a small snake withered out of her hands and looked at her.

"It's okay, to have help, to feel loved, not everyone will desert you." Ayame answered, hissing softly as Tohru held him close and cried.

"I know…I know…" Tohru whimpered and Ayame whispered soothing words to her while she tried to calm down. When she was finished she told him she was sorry.

"It's not your fault Tohru-chan," Ayame whispered and Tohru bobbed her head as Ayame swiveled and clung around her neck. "You are very special Tohru, very special. My brother…I've talked to him recently. He told me what he wished you to be happy and he wished the same for his daughter. He hasn't forgotten that he is a parent, he wants pictures of her, letters about how she's doing."

"R-really?" Tohru asked as she looked at Ayame's face.

"Really Tohru-chan, I seriously know what Yuki wants to know and what he needs to know. If Sachiko one day walks into his life, he wants to know about her, he wants to be able to at least know something. It's Akito's orders, bur Yuki couldn't stay around the child either, because…he had the urge to kill," Ayame answered truthfully, "And he couldn't do that to his own child, or even cause pain to you."

Tohru sniffled, "But why did Yuki not kill Kyo?"

"It was because they were separated at birth and when they saw each other they only wished each other dead. Tohru smiled as she re-thought of how Kyo and Yuki acted towards each other. "It's nice to see you smiling."

Tohru smiled and placed Ayame on the floor and then he soon transformed back and Tohru looked away. Ayame pulled on a pair of boxers and leaned closer to Tohru, "My dear Tohru-chan please, sleep in your bed tonight and we'll make the transfer tomorrow."

Tohru giggled and they both stood up and walked to their respective rooms, telling each other goodnight before going to bed.

TBC…


	11. Surprise!

**Chapter 11: Surprise!**

**Princess Sango **

Tohru woke up and heard Ayame talking on the phone with someone, and she thought it was Mine the way she heard them talking. Then she looked at her ring finger to see the glittering ring and she stroked it with her finger before getting out of bed. Going into Sachiko's room she saw Sachiko standing up, leaning on the railing of her crib. "Mom, yow wup."

Tohru smiled and picked her up, "Hai I'm up Sachiko-chan, and how are you?"

"I fine." Sachiko answered, and Tohru hugged her close to her.

"Did you see daddy yet?" Tohru asked her.

Sachiko nodded her head and they walked out of the room where Ayame had just hung up the phone. "Tohru, why don't we go to the park today? It's a beautiful day and the weather's just right!"

Tohru smiled, "That sounds like a good idea Ayame, but are you sure you don't want to do that later?"

Ayame shook his head, "The weather's perfect, I won't transform! Please Tohru, let us grasp this opportunity!"

Tohru blushed, "Alright Ayame, we can go to the park. Would you like that Sachiko-chan?"

Sachiko smiled, "Park, park!"

Tohru handed Sachiko to Ayame, "Well I better go make a small breakfast and go pack a huge picnic then."

Ayame kissed Tohru's cheek before she fluttered into the kitchen. Ayame sat back down with Sachiko and tried teaching her some new words. The phone rang and Ayame picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hi Aya!" came Shigure's sugary sweet voice.

"Hi Gure, how are you, you haven't forgotten me have you?" Ayame asked his cousin.

"Of course not, so when are do you want me to bring everyone over?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, we'll leave in two or three hours Gure, then you can come set up in here. I don't know why she didn't tell us," Ayame asserted for himself.

"Tohru never likes to mention these kinds of things, but we'll throw her one anyway. The Sohmas will find a way!" Shigure shouted happily into the receiver, "I do miss her though, she's always been the brighter side of the house."

Ayame smiled at his cousin's words, "No she's in my house brightening my life. Don't fail me Gure."

"I'll try my best Aya, see you there," Shigure answered, hanging up he hung up and so did Ayame.

Sachiko looked at Ayame, "Who was dat?"

Ayame kissed her forehead, "It was Uncle Shigure."

"Uncal Shigorwe?" Sachiko tried innocently.

Ayame chuckled and patted the top of her head, "Close enough for now. Sachiko-chan, what do you want to do at the park?"

"I want to pway in the park dad," Sachiko answered joyfully.

Ayame kissed her forehead, "What would you like to play?"

"I wanna pway on the swide and swings," Sachiko answered, throwing her hands up in the air and laughed.

"Alright, we'll do that then," Ayame answered softly. Right then Tohru called them and he stood up and carried her inside the kitchen. "So what extravagant meal have you made today Tohru?"

Tohru blushed, "It's always similar to the rest of the week Ayame."

Ayame smiled as they sat down and Tohru made sure Sachiko was situated in her highchair. "Never is one meal insignificant Tohru-chan, never forget that. I love your food, and it's as if I'm at a gourmet restaurant every time your delicious meal reaches my lips."

Tohru blushed and sat down, "I'll remember that Ayame-kun."

Ayame smiled and began to eat, and soon everyone was eating. Tohru fed small bites of rice to Sachiko, and Ayame started to ask her questions about the picnic. "So what are you preparing?"

"Well, I did make extra rice, and then I'll make some kind of snack or something like that," Tohru answered as she gave Sachiko another bite of rice.

Within an hour the family was off…

Tohru held Sachiko as Ayame held the picnic basket. They talked in soft voices towards each other. When they got to the park, Sachiko rushed as fast as her new freedom allowed her to the small playground. Ayame had explained they constructed the park for Hatori, Shigure, and himself when they were born. "With the exception of Kureno, we were the oldest three."

Tohru nodded and watched Sachiko climb the small little jungle gym with a watchful eye. "Ayame, thank-you for everything."

Ayame smiled, "No problem Tohru-chan." Leaning in he kissed her lips gently, "I care for you deeply and I'm happy you allowed me to take care of you."

Tohru nodded but saw Sachiko was about to do something, running up to her she catches her, "You should be more careful Sachiko-chan! Why don't you play in the sandbox, we can make a nice big sandcastle!"

"Swandcaswle?" Sachiko asked.

"Hai, a sandcastle, let's ask Daddy to help. Ayame, come on!" Tohru yelled happily as she carried Sachiko to the sand box. Ayame followed and sat down next to them. The toys were still lined over the wall and she grabbed them and started filling them with sand, "Like this Sachiko-chan!"

Sachiko smiled and took the shovel and took some sand, "Wike this mom?"

"Hai," Tohru answered happily, kissing her cheek. Sachiko smiled and continued shoveling, whole Ayame helped her.

1 and a ½ Hours Later…

"This was so much fun Ayame; did you think this was fun Sachiko-chan?" Tohru asked looking at Sachiko who was on her hip.

Sachiko nodded to her, "Very much fun."

Tohru kissed her cheek, "Anata wa kawaii desu!"

Ayame agreed and took Sachiko in his arms, "You are so kawaii and I'm so glad that will be with us!"

Sachiko giggled and clapped her hands together. When they arrived at the house, Tohru opened the door and walked inside. Flicking on the lights, there was a loud shout of "SURPRISE!"

Tohru gasped in shock, "Huh? Eh? How did you…"

Momiji walked up to her, "Omedettou gozaimasu Tohru-chan!"

Kagura smiled, "You think we would forget your birthday Tohru-chan?"

Tohru smiled, "Oh thank-you, I just didn't want to trouble anyone…"

Kisa came up and hugged her, "Sissy, happy birthday!"

Tohru smiled and saw someone sitting on the couch, and he looked really unsure of himself there: it was Yuki. Tohru looked over at Ayame and he shrugged, "Don't ask me Tohru-chan, this was probably someone else's doing. It wasn't mine, not at all." Kissing her cheek Ayame went, with Sachiko over to Yuki. "Hey, so who brought you here?"

Yuki sighed, "Everyone dragged me here, and they got her birthday date from me. So they told me I had to come."

Ayame laughed and Sachiko looked up at Yuki, "Daddy who dat?" She pointed at Yuki and a tense silent moment went through the air.

"That's you Uncle Yuki, my brother," Ayame explained, placing her on his lap.

Ayame watched as Sachiko sat on Yuki's lap, "Uncwle Yuki?"

Yuki nodded, "Hai, that's me."

She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, "Are you in the zodiac too?"

Yuki didn't answer but took her hands in his and kissed her cheek softly, "When you're older, I'll tell you then."

"Okay…" Sachiko smiled and hugged him. Yuki placed his arms awkwardly around her small body frame.

Tohru looked from her own chair, onto where Yuki was sharing a small experience with his daughter. Tears welled up in her eyes and Momiji noticed, "Tohru are you okay?"

Tohru turned back to Momiji, hoping he wouldn't see but he did, "I'm fine Momiji."

Momiji smiled, "It's okay Tohru…"

1 hour later…

Everyone left, except for Yuki and he was on the porch. Everyone was gone, and Yuki sat on their porch. Walking out, Tohru carefully sat next to him, "To-chan…"

Tohru sat down next to him, "Thanks for telling them Yuki."

"How do you know it was me?" Yuki asked, his eyebrow going up.

"Silly, you're the only one besides Arisa and Hana who knows my birthday," Tohru answered, giggling to herself, "You better get home though; Kagura might get worried about you."

Yuki nodded but before he left he cupped Tohru's face in his hands, "I've always loved you, and even though I can't be a father to Sachiko-chan, I wish to at least be her uncle. I know I won't be able to stay for long periods of time, the curse won't allow it to be that way, but please…"

Tohru blushed, "It's okay Yuki, demo I'm getting married, to your brother…not even Akito knows this."

Yuki sighed, "Akito never cared what Ayame-nii did, just what the cat and I did."

Tohru sighed, "Yuki, please…it's late, go on home. You have someone waiting for you. I've broken ties with you, Yuki-chan, please go…"

Yuki nodded and fled the scene, while Tohru looked up at the stars, "Mom are you watching me? Am I doing everything right?"

TBC…


	12. Six Years

**Chapter 12: Six Years**

**Princess Sango**

Four Years Later…

Tohru sighed as she watched her daughter sit on the couch watching television. "Sachiko-chan, are you going to be ready tomorrow?"

Sachiko's eyes averted from the beautiful pictures on the screen to her mother, "I'm not sure…"

Tohru smiled and sat down next to Sachiko, hugging her close to her own body, "What are you not sure about?"

Sachiko smiled at her mother, "It's just its school for the first time…and I won't be home with you anymore. Won't you be lonely mommy?"

Tohru smiled and stroked her daughter's long silver hair, "Of course I'll miss you, but I'll be fine. When you get out of school I'll go pick you up and you can tell me all about it. Then I'll make a big dinner and you can tell daddy too. Would you like that Sachiko-chan?"

"Hai!" Sachiko smiled and hugged her mother, "I think that sounds like so much fun!"

Tohru kissed her cheek, "Exactly, so why don't you go take a bath and I'll go start dinner. Daddy should be home soon."

Sachiko's brown eyes lit up and she ran into the bathroom, going to hurry up. Tohru stood up and straightened out her dress. Walking into the kitchen she started preparing dinner when a knock came to the door. Tohru turned out of the kitchen and opened the door, "Hello?" Yuki stood there in her doorway, "Oh Yuki-what are you doing here?"

Yuki looked up, "I heard form Ayame that Sachiko's starting school tomorrow. Is it all girls?"

Tohru smiled and let him inside, "I'm preparing dinner, so we can talk while I cook."

When they got inside the kitchen Tohru nodded, "She's going to an all girl school, but as soon as she turns thirteen, she's in a co-ed school."

"Ah, I see what you planned. Tohru, I'm scared about Ai starting school, but that's only a little more than a year away."

Tohru turned to Yuki, "Ai-chan is so kawaii, but she'll have a good two years after Sachiko starts. So how is Ai-chan doing?"

Yuki smiled, "Just like her mother, and Kagura's pregnant again."

Tohru giggled, remembering the last time Kagura was pregnant, "Do you think it's a boy this time?"

Yuki sighed, "I hope so, and there are too many girls in this family…"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm going to have another child. Even though Ayame and I have been thinking about it…" Tohru answered, "Well Kagura will have to come and choose some clothes if Ai needs it. It's always better to share old clothes instead of going out and buying new ones."

Yuki smiled, "Arigatou To-chan, um where is Sachiko though?"

Tohru turned to Yuki, "She's taking a bath, and getting ready for dinner. I'll go check on her."

Yuki nodded and watched Tohru walk out of the kitchen and sighed. Ayame flitted in at that moment, "Oh Yuki!"

Yuki's eyes became alert and Ayame placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Flirting with your older brother's wife when you have your own sweet Kagura at home?"

"N-no I wasn't doing that!" Yuki blushed and Ayame shook his finger in front of Yuki's face.

"Now now Yuki, it's totally natural seeing as Tohru was your girlfriend and she did have your child, but this is all in the past now."

Yuki wanted to yell then, but he took a deep breath and, "I'm not going to get into that, yes, I made a mistake, but Akito had this plan. I'm not sure why…"

"You baka! Tohru and I both had to come talk to Akito to beg him not to tell her! Tohru and I both went in and begged him not to tell, do you know how bad we were hurt? Tohru had just given birth a month ago! We were being treated by Hatori and Shigure and Kagura had to take care of Sachiko!"

Yuki's eyes widened and then returned to normal size, "I…I didn't know that…"

"Of course you didn't, Tohru didn't want to tell you. She was crying every day, saying she was sorry for everything. Do you know what kind of rip that tore in everyone's heart?" Ayame asked seriously but then they quieted when Sachiko came running in cheerfully.

"Konnichiwa Chichi! Uncle Yuki, I didn't think you'd be here too!" Sachiko hugged them and then in came Tohru. She usually enjoyed the scenes like this, but she knew the difference would be in the wording if everything worked out according to plan. "Are you staying for dinner Uncle Yuki?"

Yuki smiled but shook his head, "No, I was just stopping by Sachiko, but I best get going now. See ya guys later." Yuki left then, not wanting to stay too long.

"So are you ready for school tomorrow Sachiko?" Sachiko nodded and hugged her father close.

"Hai!" Sachiko then looked up at Tohru, "Mommy said tomorrow we'll have a huge dinner!"

Ayame smiled and patted her head, "Okay then, why don't you let your mom and I be alone for a couple of minutes?"

"Alright." She skipped out of the room within seconds.

Ayame smiled, turning to Tohru. Moving closer to her, she blushed slightly, "Ayame…"

"Tohru my dear, please tell me you've considered it…" Ayame answered caressing her cheek and looking into her eyes, "Another child to roam this house, it's nice when you think of it."

Tohru sighed, "I'm almost sure I want to Ayame demo I'm scared."

Kissing her forehead he nodded, "Wakarimasu."

"Arigatou, but it still might be a yes," she added mysteriously.

Ayame chuckled, "Okay, Tohru, but you have to remember, and I'm an old man compared to you."

Tohru giggled and started setting the table, "Dinner's ready."

"I'll go get our little girl." Standing up he left the kitchen.

Hour later…

"Sachiko's in bed now," Tohru answered, coming to sit next to Ayame on the couch.

Ayame nodded and pulled her as close as he could before pressing her to his chest, and when he didn't transform Tohru gasped. "No, it's tonight isn't it?"

"Of course it is Tohru-chan!" Ayame kissed her neck and Tohru closed her eyes.

"Ayame…not right now…" Tohru giggled when his lips pressed up to her ear. "Ayame…come on…"

"Oh Tohru, please, let's have another child to light up this house," he placed his arms around her waist. "A brother or sister for Sachiko to tease, and we could scold them lightly. Another child to keep you busy while everyone else is somewhere."

He kissed her cheek again and Tohru sighed, leaning into his chest, "Ayame…I really want to…but I don't think I have the strength to have another."

"Tohru, you can do anything if you set your mind to it," Ayame answered, whispering into her ear. Tohru giggled and turned around, facing Ayame and kissed him square on the lips. "Does this mean you'll…?"

Tohru nodded, "Hai, if I get pregnant, then I'm pregnant, if not…" He kissed her and she moaned lightly, clutching his shirt, "Ayame…" Ayame smiled and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom.

Next day…

Tohru woke up and saw Ayame's figure, "Ayame…" She blushed when she thought about what happened last night. She hadn't done anything like that since their honeymoon, and even that was shyly done. She turned to the clock to see the red numbers on the clock 4:30.

Rolling back over to Ayame she saw his eyes open, looking at her softly. He pulled her close, kissing her lips softly he murmured into her ear, "Get some sleep; we need to rest for tomorrow." Tohru nodded and allowed sleep to overcome her.

Morning…

"Tohru wake up, before Sachiko comes in here," Ayame answered.

Tohru nodded and slowly drifted back to her reality. Ayame had pulled back the covers and the warmth was suddenly gone, exposing her nude body. Jumping up she ran and grabbed her pajamas, pulling them on. Ayame had his boxers on and she felt arms embrace her waist.

"My dear flower…"

Tohru wished she could lean in, but knew she couldn't. "We have to strip the bed, and take a shower."

Ayame nodded, rubbing his nose through her hair, "Go start the shower, I'll be in soon." Kissing the top of her head, he moved away and Tohru went and started the shower, waiting for Ayame.

Later…

Sachiko was dressed in a cute sailor suit, "Mom dad!"

Tohru smiled and kissed the top of her head, "We're walking there."

Sachiko grinned and ran towards the front door. Ayame and Tohru laughed before joining her, throwing on their shoes as well. "Ready to go?"

Sachiko nodded enthusiastically and wrenched open the door to see Ai and Yuki standing there. "Sachiko-chan!" The young brown/silver haired girl hugged her, "You're going to school today!"

Sachiko nodded, "Are you walking with me too?"

Ai looked at her father and he nodded, "Of course."

"Yay!" Sachiko nodded, jumping up and down a little. Ayame took hold of Sachiko's small hand and Tohru took the other. Yuki grabbed hold of Ai and lifted her up on his shoulders. Yuki has learned a lot over the last six years, and when a daughter was born to his wife Kagura, he suddenly knew what he was missing out with Sachiko.

Tohru and Ayame swung Sachiko up in the air, and she laughed happily. They arrived at the school all to soon. Ai looked at Sachiko, "Lucky, you get to go to school now. We can't play as much anymore." She pouted and Sachiko looked confused.

"Nothing's going to change, but I will have some new things. It'll be fine Ai-chan, we can always play, anytime I don't have homework." Hugging Ai, she turned to her mother and gave her a big hug and then to her dad, then to Yuki.

Tohru watched as Sachiko ran into the school, knowing where to go. Tears were running down her eyes, "She's growing up!"

Ayame hugged her as close as he could, "It's okay, it's okay…" Yuki and Ai could only watch the scene before them, and only Yuki out of the two knew the real reason. The older she got, meant the closer to the date they'd have to spill the news was going to happen. Something only time could tell how she was going to react or anything like that.

TBC…


	13. End of School Tragedies

Chapter 13: End of School Tragedies

Princess Sango

Sachiko sat on the steps waiting for her mother to appear out of thin air. The school bell rang about ten minutes ago and everyone has already left. Sachiko's teacher just exited the building, "Sachiko-chan, do you want me to drive you home?"

Sachiko shook her head, "Mom will come and get me. I'll just start walking home; maybe I'll meet up with dad or someone of my family. Thanks for the offer Ms. Mujiro."

The teacher nodded, slightly worried, "Alright if you say so."

Sachiko nodded, grabbing her backpack and hoisting it over her shoulder, bowing to her teacher she then left. Sachiko walked over to the gate and around the corner, until she bumped into someone. Looking up she saw Yuki, his face worried and relieved at the same time. "Oh Sachiko-chan, I'm glad you're okay!" Yuki hugged her close, as if he was refusing to let her go.

When he did, Sachiko looked up at her uncle questioningly. "Uncle Yuki, why isn't mom here to pick me up?"

Yuki sighed, "Something came up, and so you'll be staying at my house for a couple of days okay?"

Sachiko nodded, grabbing Yuki's hand, the one with the rosary, refusing to let go. Yuki smiled at her, "So how was your day Sachiko-chan, was it fun?"

Sachiko nodded happily, "Everyone was so nice, and we got to color too!"

Yuki smiled at her, rounding near an ice cream shop, "Why don't we get some ice cream? It's your first day after all?"

Sachiko nodded, following him inside the shop. They both ordered strawberry ice cream in cones and sat down to divulge in the sweet treat. "Uncle Yuki, is mom and dad okay?"

Yuki stopped, but reassured her with a smile after a hesitant moment, "They're fine, it's just that Akito-san wanted to see them." Sachiko stopped eating her ice cream then, even at her youngest age, she knew that a meeting with Akito could not be good at all. "It's all right, Sachiko."

Sachiko nodded and continued eating her ice cream. Yuki and her left soon after and made their way to his house. Getting there, Kagura greeted Sachiko in kindly, and told her to go play with Ai while Yuki and her had a talk, Sachiko agreed, running to Ai's room.

"Yuki, I got a call from Hatori," Kagura answered gravely, looking at Yuki with sad eyes.

"What happened, are they okay?" asked Yuki, waiting for more information.

"Tohru and Ayame are both in intensive care. Akito wanted to expose Sachiko to her true form, and they begged not to let that happen yet. Akito despised that, they're both hurt. Can you watch the kids while I go to Hatori? Dinner's in the oven." Kissing Yuki's cheek she left the house without another word.

Yuki blew out a held in breath, "Calm down…"

At Hatori's house…

Two bodies lay in one bed as Hatori wrapped Ayame's wounds. Ayame was wide awake but Tohru was in a sleeping state. "Hatori, is Tohru going to be alright?"

Hatori looked at Tohru's face, "Yes, she's going to be okay. Akito just knocked her around harder than you. Tohru's a strong woman, she'll pull through."

Ayame nodded to him, "Hari knows best."

Hatori nodded as Kagura walked inside looking around the room frantically. "Are they alright," she looked at the two bodies, "Tohru, Ayame!"

Kagura was close to tears then, and Hatori stood up and walked up to her, giving her an uptight hug. "They're fine Kagura, their just going to be out of it for a few days so Sachiko will be at your house till then okay?"

Kagura nodded, "Can I stay for awhile?"

"Stay as long as you like," Hatori answered, rushing out of the room.

Kagura kneeled on the side of the bed near Tohru, holding her hand, "Tohru-chan, can you hear me Tohru-chan?"

Tohru's eyes fluttered open, "Hai…" Her voice was so weak and tiring that Kagura wanted to cry even more.

"Sachiko's fine, she's at my house, safe and sound," Kagura whispered assertively, stroking Tohru's hair softly. "As long as you need her at our house, she'll be allowed to stay. Ai will be happy to have her, and Yuki will get some time with her…"

Tohru nodded her eyes dull, "Wakarimasu…"

Kagura smiled, even when tears fell down her cheeks, "Tohru, we're here for you, always." She grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, "I'll check in to see if your better later. Please, don't push yourself Tohru."

"Hai…" she whispered, as she resulted in one-word answers. Taking that answer, Kagura stood up and left the room. As she passed Hatori, she gave him a small smile that told him she was going to be okay.

Kagura then walked home, heading towards her house. Kagura knew it wasn't good for the condition she was in, but the she was only in the third month of pregnancy. Walking into her house, Yuki greeted his wife. Kagura broke down again, "They're in horrible condition Yun-chan! Tohru, she's so weak, and your brother is in no better shape."

Yuki embraced her closely, remembering the quote about what happened when you played with fire. "Kagura…"

"It's going to keep happening, Yun-chan. The last time, it wasn't as worse, three strikes you're out right? Yun-chan, death is the only thing left!" Kagura sobbed into his chest hitting it weakly.

Yuki kissed the top of her head, "It's going to be okay, Akito wouldn't kill anyone, and he'd torture them into doing that themselves. It won't happen Kagura, it can't happen…"

Kagura pushed him away, "There's no denying it Yuki! Both Tohru or Ayame will give up, and whoever's left behind is the one to deal with everything!" Kagura rubbed her eyes and then ran for their room.

Meanwhile…

Akito sat there in his chamber, clinging around Kureno's neck. "They can't deny me ever. Kureno, we both know this right?" Kureno could only nod to his god, fearing anything he shouldn't say, but wishing he could say it. "That new cat, Sachiko right? Well whatever it is, it's a spawn of my favorite nezumi and that monstrous woman. There's no way I'm letting them live peacefully, we can all count on that." Kureno could not say anything, but nod, waiting for Akito to dismiss him.

TBC…


	14. Akito

Chapter 14: Akito

Princess Sango

Sachiko woke up in Ai's room, sprawled out on the floor. Lifting herself up she walked up to the small suitcase and started pulling out her clothes for the day. She changed immediately into the sailor suit, and quietly exited the room to go to the bathroom. Sachiko started brushing her hair and teeth, and when she was done she went inside the kitchen. No one was inside the room, but she was able to manage as she prepared cereal. When she had finished, she looked at the clock and noticed she had ten minutes till the five minute warning bell rang.

Standing up she was wondering what she was going to do. Opening her bag she planned to write a note, when in rushed Yuki, "Sachiko-chan, are you considered late yet?"

Sachiko shook her head, "No Uncle Yuki, I have fifteen minutes."

Yuki let out a breath and smiled, "Okay then, I have to head to work anyway. I'll drive you there."

Sachiko nodded, and followed her uncle where the shoes were held. Pulling them on hastily, they then exited the house, "You ate breakfast right?" Sachiko nodded as she climbed into the passenger's side of the car. Yuki started the car, and they drove away from the house. Sachiko was mostly quiet and when they got their, she was about to get out when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Your parents are going to be okay Sachiko-chan. Quit worrying about them and enjoy school."

Sachiko nodded, "I will Uncle Yuki." She opened the door and ran into the school, hoping to get to class on time.

Meanwhile…

Akito watched Yuki's car drive away and smirked at Kureno, "Go get Sohma Sachiko, bring her here."

Kureno nodded, leaving the black car, and walked inside the school. Seeing the said girl, he grabbed her backpack, "Sohma Sachiko?"

Sachiko turned towards him, "Hai, watashi wa Sohma Sachiko desu."

"I need you to come with me. I mean you know harm, I'm a member of the Jynuishii and Sohma Kureno, rooster," Kureno explained in a drone voice. He took pity on her though, since Akito's wrath was focused on an innocent Jynuishii of the new cycle.

Sachiko nodded, and followed him. When she saw the black car, she knew Akito was in there. "Akito-sama is in there right?"

Kureno nodded, "Be on your best behavior."

Sachiko nodded, but she was nervous. The god of her family wished to speak to her, the cat. Even though everyone around her was nice, she knew there were things they knew that she didn't. Once she asked about the older cat, but no one answered, and her mother cried.

Kureno opened the door for her and Sachiko carefully climbed in. Carefully she bowed to Akito in some sort of way, not speaking unless she was spoken too. The silence was so long, she squirmed slightly.

"Sohma Sachiko desu ka?" Akito asked in a smooth voice.

"Hai, watashi wa Sohma Sachiko desu, to neko no Jynuishii desu," Sachiko answered in a level tone.

Akito smirked, "Very well mannered I see. Well Kureno, come on in, we have somewhere to go." Kureno nodded and crawled into the car with them.

Sachiko kept her head down and didn't get the guts to look up. Instead she examined her shoes. The ride was a short as the ride with Yuki, but to her it was the longest ride in her life. When the car stopped, Kureno exited the car, leaving the door open for Sachiko and Akito to come out. Sachiko crawled out first, moving out of the way. Bowing to Kureno she thanked him, "Arigatou Kureno-san."

Kureno nodded and Akito dismissed Kureno. Sachiko felt him leave as she stood back up straight, and Akito turned to her, "Follow me."

"Hai," she answered, following her. Akito gracefully walked into a forested area. Farther on she could see a hut, though Sachiko still followed her. Something in her mind told her to turn back, but she couldn't deny the god's orders.

When they reached it, Akito smirked at her, "Since you are neko, you're fate as a neko is to never marry, never have kids, and never to be looked up as anything more than a failure. The last cat shared your fate, and what he chose was death." Opening the door to the shack, Akito grimaced, "This is where you will live after high school, care to take a look?"

My curiosity got the best of me, and I snuck a peak. I wanted to turn away in disgust. Akito noticed this and grinned wider, "Notice the blood stains? The last cat killed himself in this very room. His body is buried in the neko grave, the only graveyard away from the pure Jynuishii. That's where you'll go too Sachiko, no matter who tries to stop me. Your parents can't and if you try to get anyone else involved, they're messing with me understand?"

Sachiko nodded, her face now pale. Akito got angry at this, and she pinched her arm until she cried out, "Hai Akito-sama, Wakarimasu!"

Akito was satisfied then, "Good, now go to school, or Yuki will get worried." Sachiko nodded and bowed to Akito, before running off, away from the spot she was in. Tears ran down her eyes and she had reached her destination when she heard someone behind her, it was Momiji.

"Sachiko-chan, genki desu ka?" Momiji asked her. Sachiko fainted before she could answer, stress getting to her.

TBC…


	15. Parents and Sachiko

Chapter 15: Parents and Sachiko

Princess Sango

When Sachiko woke up next time, she saw Momiji looking at her, but she knew she was in Hatori's house, "Momiji-chan, why am I here?"

Momiji smiled as if he seemed relieved, "You must have been late for school today, you were running so fast, unless there was something else Sachiko-chan?"

Sachiko shook her head, denying everything, "No, it's okay! I was just late…that's all."

Momiji nodded, and called Hatori. Hatori came into the room then, "Sachiko-san, please just rest right now. Yuki will come and get you later. Momiji, please come with me." Sachiko nodded, and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

In another room…

"When did you see Sachiko?" asked Hatori, sitting in the kitchen table, "I know she wasn't late, I called Yuki to make sure of that."

"I saw her running from that place Kyo-san was placed in. Her face looked like she was running in fear. I think it was Akito, I think Akito got to her, and I think he threatened her," Momiji whispered, "I think this is true only because I overheard her in her sleep."

Then a scream pierced the air, and it was Sachiko's scream. Momiji and Hatori bounded at the sound, and there stood Sachiko, looking at her parents bodies. Momiji gently hugged her and she didn't struggle. Tohru and Ayame were sitting up, eyes alert, knowing it was going to be hard to explain this. Sachiko struggled then, and when she was free of Momiji's grasp she jumped on the bed and started to cry. "Mom…dad…"

Tohru and Ayame looked at their daughter, and Tohru hugged her close, "It's alright Sachiko-chan, look I'm alright. It's nothing, I just fell."

Sachiko cried harder, she knew why, but her voice, she refused to use it. Tohru stroked her hair when Ayame spoke up, "Sachiko-chan, look at me, look at daddy please." Sachiko looked at him with her brown eyes that held pain, "We're all going to be okay alright? Your mom tripped and I transformed when I tried to catch her okay? That's all there is to it."

Sachiko nodded, and hugged her parents. In a small voice she whispered, "Where am I going tonight?"

"You're going back to Yuki's until we're better okay?" Tohru whispered, "It'll all be okay Sachiko, you'll see."

Sachiko nodded, but she knew the truth, her parents had gotten involved, something Akito didn't want them to do. A knock on the door came, and Momiji went running to answer it. Soon, Yuki entered the room and saw all three on the bed. "Sachiko-chan, are you okay?" Sachiko nodded, wiping her tears away. Hugging her parents, she walked up to Yuki, looking at him, "I'll be out in a minute, please wait outside with Momiji."

Sachiko nodded, walking out with her older cousin, when Yuki was sure they were gone, Hatori and Yuki sat on the bed. "Tohru, are you okay?"

Tohru's eyes were glossy; you could tell she wanted to cry. Ayame draped an arm around her shoulder, trying to give her some kind of comfort. Tohru sniffled, "I'll be okay Yuki…just take care of Sachiko okay?"

Yuki nodded and grabbed Tohru's hand gently, "It'll be alright, and Kagura and I will take care of her." Kissing her forehead he stood up, "I better get home, Kagura's waiting." Taking one last glance at them, he ran out of the room. Sachiko sat there on the couch, and Momiji and her were both talking quietly, or rather Momiji was. When Yuki showed up they silenced, "Time to go Sachiko-chan, come on."

Sachiko nodded and obediently followed her uncle outside the room. When they got into the car, Yuki started it up, but didn't drive home. Instead he drove towards outside the Sohma estate, "Maybe we should go visit someone." Sachiko stared at him with a blank face. "This person Sachiko, it's Sohma Kazuma, my Shihan. He quit teaching, but for you, he'll make an exception."

Sachiko nodded and looked out the window. It took awhile to get there, but when he finally did, and the car stopped, Yuki smiled at her. "Sachiko-chan, please regard him kindly. He's really wanted to meet you, but I guess your mother never had time to take you here."

Getting out of the car, Yuki went and knocked on the door. An old man with gray hair answered, he looked the same almost, for all Sohma's shared that youth. "Yuki, I'm surprised!"

Yuki smiled, "Yes, I guess it's been awhile, huh Shihan?"

Kazuma nodded, "Hai, it has indeed. Are you here alone?"

Yuki shook his head, "My daughter's here, but she doesn't know that I'm her real father yet. Do you remember?"

Kazuma nodded, "I could never forget when Tohru told me she was having the cat. I was so upset, but she's here with you so bring her in." Yuki nodded and motioned to Sachiko to get out of the car. Sachiko shyly came out, and hid behind Yuki. Sachiko bowed slightly, and Kazuma smiled, "Hi there."

Sachiko smiled weakly, but Kazuma still saw through it, Kyo was the same way. Something had happened to her before this meeting. "I wanted to know if you would train her."

Shishou looked at Yuki and smiled, "You know Akito forbid it after the fight Kyo had when he was put away.'" His eyes looked at Sachiko's; they flinched at the mention of the name.

"I know Shishou, but please do this for me. A favor as Kyo and me, please?" Yuki begged.

Shishou's eyes softened at the mere mention of Kyo, "Alright, but she mustn't display it to others. Do you understand Sachiko?"

Sachiko nodded, moving away from Yuki's back. Sachiko looked up at him and smiled, "I'd like that."

Yuki smiled, "I'll leave her here for awhile okay? You guys can bond for awhile so to speak."

Shishou smiled, and nodded, "I would enjoy the company."

Yuki leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Behave yourself, and I'll be back to pick you up shortly okay? Love you." With that he stood up, bowed and left.

TBC…


	16. Shishou

Chapter 16: Shishou

Princess Sango

Sachiko stared at Kazuma for awhile until he broke her gaze, "Would you like to come inside?" She nodded and walked inside after him, but she didn't expect him to hug her, because they had only just met. Feeling that unfamiliar poof, she looked at her cat form. This was her first time she was transformed, because everyone she hung around with was Zodiac men and girls. Her silver paws were in the air and he smiled, "It's okay to be yourself, I bet Tohru's already told you that."

Sachiko just stared and he picked her up in the air, studying her, "You're eyes are just as unsure as the last cat, my own son." Sachiko's eyes must have widened, "I understand why Yuki brought you here, after all my own grandfather was the cat. After that I took care of Kyo, and then now you." Sachiko didn't know what to say, but obviously Kazuma did, "Like I told Kyo, I'm going to tell you, 'You're going to have to breathe from a higher place.'"

Kazuma placed her on his lap, gently stroking her silver fur, "It's okay to be a cat, no one except Akito will have a problem with that. Well, maybe the rat, but we all knew that cats and rats don't mix." Sachiko must have some cat instincts because she went after Kazuma's long ponytail. He laughed then, "You noticed, it's funny Yuki didn't yet. To me, my ponytail was a reminder of the last cat. I thought I had finally given hope to him, and I thought he wouldn't be locked away."

Sachiko stopped and finally spoke for the first time, "If a cat's life was bad from the start, why was there more cats born?"

Kazuma smiled, "Because then the zodiac isn't complete. I don't know if you know this, but your mother carries the zodiac curse in her own way, and so do I."

"How?" Sachiko asked quietly, as he continued stroking her back.

"I take care of the cats, the most shunned of the zodiac. As for your mother, on her back is a tattoo of every single zodiac sign, even yours. Akito ordered that as soon as you were born. You're mother didn't want to say anything, but the fact that the zodiacs souls are connected to her, she shares the same fate as anyone else in the zodiac, but Ayame still can't hug her," Kazuma explained, whispering it almost.

Sachiko nodded, "But why, she's connected to the curse too."

Kazuma smiled, she was opening up now. "She was connected but it was the human soul, and only a small piece of the zodiac soul that was connected."

Sachiko nodded, "So is Akito right, I will be locked away later on in life?"

Kazuma's eyes were dim then, "Hai, if the curse isn't broken by the time you're eighteen then yes you will have to. Don't do what Kyo did please."

Sachiko cringed, "The sight was horrible…"

Kissing the top of her head, he let her go and poof, she transformed into a human. Kazuma looked away as he heard her rummaging for her clothes. Smiling he opened his eyes when she said that she was done. "It's going to be harder now, since you're a girl. The last two cats were guys."

Sachiko only smiled as she pulled down her shirt to straighten it out. In a small whisper she told him something, "They're starting to tattoo the zodiacs. Since I was the new one, it began with me." Holding out her wrist, right under her bracelet, was the kanji for neko.

Kazuma ran his fingers over the tattoo, "Why, did they tell you Sachiko?"

Sachiko shook her head, "I wouldn't know. They say it's a way for them to tell us apart. From new and old I mean, but other than that, no reason I could think of."

Kazuma nodded, "Has the bracelet come off yet?"

Sachiko shook her head, "Mom refuses to let it off, and she says I'm not ready yet."

Kazuma shook his head, "That's foolishness; the other cat's form is part of you. No one could stop that from happening." Sachiko winced, and she wasn't sure why, it just felt natural. Placing her hand up to her cheek, she cupped it, "I'm not surprised that you winced, since every single zodiac holds the history of every zodiac that was them before your time. Kyo hated the form, and probably many others. Sachiko-chan, I know this is not my place, but I need to show you your original form."

Sachiko looked at him wide eyed, "Why? Why can't I just live like my mom wanted me to?"

Kazuma smiled, placing an assured hand on her shoulder, "If you did, then you would be weak when Akito shows it to you. You'll give Akito something to laugh about, if you're stronger, then you will be able to bow your head, but not in shame. Oh no, not in shame but you will be able to laugh afterwards, no hurt will come to anyone."

Sachiko tried to process this with her six year old mentality, "I don't exactly understand."

Kazuma smiled, "You only need to know, that I know what I'm talking about Sachiko-chan."

Sachiko laughed and shook her head, "Okay Kazuma-san, you can show me the form." Kazuma nodded and took her hand gently in his, and kissed her hand softly. Leading her outside to the back of the house, he looked around. "Here, outside?"

Kazuma nodded, "Hai, it's the best place I think. Anyway, Sachiko-chan, I need you to look at me. Don't feel ashamed about anything that you see okay? I don't care what you look like; I've already seen it before." Sachiko nodded softly, and she felt him pulling off the bracelet. When she felt air where the beads had once been, she fell to her knees, feeling the transformation.

She felt her bones start forming, and she smelled something that could only be coming from her. Snarling, Sachiko felt complete, looking up at Kazuma, he was smiling. "This feels unnatural." Her voice sounded distorted.

Kazuma smiled still, and leaned in, the smell didn't faze him, "You feel no shame. I'm glad, you're deeply loved Sachiko-chan. To be able to face me in this form; was something I knew that Kyo could not." Moving away, he pointed towards a lake, "But for you to move forward, you need to see what it looks like."

Sachiko inched closer towards the lake, and when she looked in the lake she saw her form, "This can't be me."

"It is Sachiko-chan, but you're three different forms are apart of you. I promise you, if I were Akito right now you'd be crying right this minute," came Kazuma's warm voice, "Would you like me to try it?"

Sachiko nodded, still looking at the water, "I need to be ready…"

Kazuma smiled, and changed his voice to Akito's, "That smell, like rotting flesh, and the skin, as if it's dripping. Look at that creature, so stupid and in that monstrous form."

Sachiko turned, the words did sting, but it didn't hurt as bad. Kazuma smiled and placed the bracelet back on her wrist. Her bones contracted and then she was naked and normal. She had no clothes, and Kazuma ran inside and came back out with an oversized shirt. Sachiko quickly pulled it on, because it was nearing evening and it got really cold by then.

When they got inside, she shivered and Kazuma sighed and went in search of a blanket. Wrapping that around her, she seemed eased, and sat on the floor, trying to get warm. Sachiko looked at Kazuma, and placed her hands up, in a gesture that she wanted to be hugged. Sure, she had only just transformed once, but Sachiko felt the need to be held, as if she was being comforted.

Kazuma smiled and hugged her, watching her struggle outside of her clothes, and he hugged her close to him. "Is this what you wanted? Maybe because you're a feline is the reason why you act the way you do, you just want to be held."

A nock came to the door and Kazuma still held me as he answered the door. Yuki stood there in the doorway, and when he saw Sachiko, his eyes went dull. Letting Sachiko go, he gestured to her to go change back. "I see you can't look at the cat in that form."

Yuki looked up at her, "Oh yes, that form is harder then her human form. When she was born, the urge to kill her was there. I couldn't handle that Shihan, really I couldn't. Even now it's that same urge I felt."

Kazuma sighed, "Yuki, please understand that she's going to need you too. Her original form was shown, she just saw her parents, please understand that she'll need you to hold her."

Yuki nodded and Sachiko came back out in an oversized shirt, her face was blushing. "I'm sorry, my clothes were shredded."

Yuki just smiled and they both bid Kazuma fair well for now making plans for the day after tomorrow. When they were in the car, Yuki finally said something, "Sachiko-chan, you're not going to school tomorrow. Too much has gone on today, and I want you to rest tomorrow, you have a lot to do."

Sachiko looked at her uncle, "You're the rat right?"

Yuki nodded, "Hai watashi wa nezumi."

"So do you really hate me, since the day I was born? Are you only around because of my dad?" Sachiko asked in a whisper.

Yuki shook his head, "I can't say I hate you, I hate the cat. Sachiko-chan when you're older, you'll know everything okay? Please just deal with what's on your plate now." Sachiko just nodded, watching the places fly by in color.

TBC…


	17. Akito and Tohru

Chapter 17: Akito and Tohru

Princess Sango

When the two zodiacs arrived home, Sachiko looked at Yuki for a good long minute. He shifted under her gaze, wandering what his daughter could be thinking. Sure, he lived near her, and tried getting as close to her as he could, but he wasn't with her all the time. "Uncle Yuki, I don't hate you either." Yuki didn't know how to react to his daughter's words, and only nodded dumbly.

Sachiko came up and hugged him tightly, "Uncle Yuki, it's impossible for me to imagine the other cat hating you. Mom won't talk about him, and others won't either. Will you tell me please?"

Yuki's face tensed and then softened, and he kneeled down next to her, "We don't talk about him, Kyo, because it upsets Tohru, Shihan, and sometimes even Kagura and me. We can talk about him though, if you really need to know, we can talk about this."

Sachiko smiled, "I would like that Uncle Yuki." She hugged him once more, causing him to topple over. Yuki laughed at this, they looked like two kids, and others might have looked away in disgust.

That's how Kagura found them though, "So you two going to stay there all night or are you going to come inside?" The two only laughed and stood up, and walked inside the door. Sachiko went and ran into the room where Ai was. Kagura hugged her husband, "Getting close to your daughter?"

Yuki smiled softly, "Just a little bit, maybe some good will come out of this."

Kagura nodded, "Something has changed, and I guess we're just going with it this time?"

Yuki kissed her forehead, "It'll be okay." Walking away, he went to Ai's room where Sachiko and Ai were playing dolls. "Hey Ai-chan, we're going out for dinner." Ai looked up at Yuki, flashing a brilliant smile, and Sachiko was right behind her. "We're all going, so get ready to go!"

Both girls nodded and scurried to put away the toys that scattered the floor. Kagura came up behind him, "So what's for dinner?"

Yuki gently smiled, "It's your choice Kagura."

Kagura nodded and decided to go for some Italian food. The girls were just putting on their shoes when a knock came to the door. Kagura walked away to go answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey Kagura!" came Shigure's voice, "Is Yuki around?"

Kagura nodded dumbly because it was unusual for Shigure to come inside the estate unless on business. "What brings you here Shigure?"

Shigure was about to tease her, but then in came Yuki, and the two girls. Ai and Sachiko hugged him, before walking backwards to see him. "Um, well can I talk to Yuki please?" Yuki nodded and told the girls to go start the car, but Shigure shook his head, "Sachiko needs to stay here too please." Sachiko stopped in her tracks and looked at Shigure warily.

Yuki sighed and asked, "Does she have to stay?"

Shigure nodded, "It would be best if you and her stayed."

Sachiko stopped and stood still as Ai and Kagura ushered themselves out the door. Sachiko quietly sat down on the chair closest to her. Shigure gave her a reassuring smile, but none was returned to him. Yuki didn't smile either, "So what do you want with us? Is this day ever going to end?"

Shigure sighed, "Yuki, Yuki…"

Yuki bit the inside of his cheek, "Don't play games with me Shigure!"

Shigure held his hand up, "Alright, alright, fair enough. I got a call from Hatori and decided to see how Sachiko was doing. Yet, oddly enough, no one was home when I called and then found out you went to Kazuma's house." Shigure took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to say could make things worse, "It's about time that she knows the truth Yuki, how deep your family ties with hers."

Yuki bit his lip then, "No Shigure, Tohru doesn't want her to know! We are going to wait!" He looked over ay Sachiko, and then back at Shigure, "Does she even know that you're doing this?"

"Tohru and Ayame, yes they just talked to me, and they said it was time," Shigure answered in a tired out voice.

Sachiko still stared, and wondered what the fuss was all about. "Tell me what?"

Shigure turned to Sachiko, "You'll find out tomorrow, just have a good time tonight alright? Yuki, Tohru wants you to stay home tomorrow, and bring Sachiko to Hatori's around noon." Before anyone could object, Shigure left.

Sachiko shivered, feeling something bad coming together. Walking up to Yuki she grabbed his waist, "Uncle Yuki, what did he mean, what did you want to tell me when I was older?"

Yuki was still gazing off into the distance, but then turned and smiled down at her, "Nothing, you'll find out tomorrow, just like Shigure told you. Now let's go get some food!" With that he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. She giggled and held onto him for dear life. When they got into the car, Kagura gave Yuki a questioning gaze, but he shook his head and mouthed 'later.' She nodded, and turned on the radio.

Later that night…

The kids were all put in bed, and that's when they started talking. "They want to tell her now."

Kagura's eyes widened, "That's a very sore subject with our two families isn't it?" She took Yuki's hands in her hands. "It was so hard for me to tell Tohru what was happening between us, and she was upset yet happy. She would've found out either today or sooner or later."

Yuki put his head at the crook of her neck, "I prefer later, do you think I could talk to Tohru about this?"

Kagura sighed, "You should, so go Yuki, go talk to her." Yuki nodded, and stood up and left the room. Kagura watched him leave, and tears fell down her cheeks. She knew what she was in for when she married Yuki, but she slowly fell in love with him and couldn't help it. Kyo was taken from her so long ago, and the opposite of Kyo was Yuki. She wanted to turn to him, but Tohru had him, and that got in the way.

Sure, Kagura started dating after awhile, but all she could think of was Yuki and Kyo. Then she heard of Tohru's problem, and she wished to look after the new cat, for she had loved the old one. Then, she found out that Yuki wasn't with Tohru anymore, and soon they ended up together. Telling Tohru, was one hard thing, but Tohru only smiled and told her that it was okay. Yet to Kagura, she felt guilty later on, but she knew there was consequences to her relationship, there always was for a zodiac member.

With Tohru, Ayame, and Yuki…

"Why now?" Yuki asked as he rushed in, "Why now?"

Tohru looked away, "I'm sorry Yuki, but now would be the best time."

"Why?" which was the only word Yuki used for now.

Ayame looked at his beloved brother, "Yuki, with everything that's happened, I thought it'd be best if we told Sachiko now, instead of later. She will have time to grow into a hopefully successful life, then."

Yuki sat down next to Tohru and hugged her, and when he didn't transform Tohru shook her head sadly, "Yuki, now the tattoos were activated, any zodiac member can hug…" she winced and coughed up blood.

Ayame gently rubbed her back, and held her hair away, "Yuki, take the pot and put it under her mouth!" Yuki did so, but was in a daze as Hatori came inside.

"Not again!" He gently pulled up the back of her shirt and found the dragon tattoo and instantly pushed it softly. A light appeared and he placed a calm pill over it, watching it dissolve into her back.

Tohru suddenly calmed down, "Thank-you Hatori-san, thank you for helping me."

"It's the same thing Akito had, you're as much our god then Akito is," Hatori whispered, and pulled down her shirt back down.

"I think Sachiko should know now, because something might happen to me. I never know anymore about my future Yuki."

"What do you mean?" Yuki demanded.

"I might die the same time Akito dies, and that is an uncertain future Yuki," Tohru answered in a hoarse whisper. With that said, everyone went dead silent.

TBC…


	18. Life and Death

Chapter 18: Life and Death

Princess Sango

Tohru crossed her arms over her chest, "Yuki, I know this is sudden, but now since everything isn't certain, she needs to know."

Yuki took in Tohru's pale skin, her red eyes, and the bags that went under them. She looked weak, and tired. Yuki wished he could hold her, like she was his again. If it wasn't for his daughter, none of this would've happened. That wouldn't be right though, the blame should be blamed on the curse, not the person. "Why are you like this Tohru and what's with the tattoos?"

Tohru shook her head, but Ayame answered it for her, "We didn't know she had these tattoos until yesterday. Tohru never mentioned them, but right away Hatori knew what to do. He explained to me that the curse is known to have a carrier for human souls as well, but it was unusual, Tohru caught some of our animal souls as well."

"When did you first get them Tohru?" Yuki asked her, hoping for an answer.

Tohru sighed, "I got them as soon as Sachiko was born, and I got Akito's two days ago. He was the one who ordered me to do it in the first place. I didn't want to go against him, the first tattoo I was given was yours Yuki. Once you were connected to me, I could feel your feelings. I then knew how you felt, at all times. I try not to tune in most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Yuki asked her.

"You're feelings come in words and waves of emotions. Like Kagura, she is kind of depressed because she's thinking of us, and how it upsets her every time you go to me and leave her behind. She's anxious to have the baby, and is wondering what we all are doing right now. Akito is sick in bed, wondering when he's going to die. Ayame is thinking how I could look so beautiful as I explain all this," Tohru explained and blushed, "Shigure's watching porn in his room. Momiji is sleeping, thinking about his mother."

Yuki, Hatori and Ayame stared at the Onigiri as she stated facts none of them would know unless told to by the other. Yuki smiled softly, "I'll bring Sachiko in tomorrow, but I better get going now, it's getting late."

With that he got up to go, but Tohru's parting words stopped him for a second, "Yuki, you're scared to see what will come of this. I'm scared too." Yuki didn't argue but walked out with Hatori, and went on his way.

Ayame and Tohru…

Tohru watched as Yuki left her room. Kagura was so upset about the relationship they once had. Ayame hugged her close, "Which zodiac are you looking into love?"

Tohru looked at Ayame and buried her head in his chest, "Kagura's…" Tohru let a sob creep out of her mouth, and sucked in a deep breath, "She loves me and hates me, and don't try t-to reassure me. I-I can read her thoughts too."

Ayame held her close, and laid down on the bed, "It is okay love, because you even said she loves you too. There's always hope then." Tohru nodded and placed her hands on Ayame's chest, to reassure herself that someone could hold her head into the light at the darkest times.

With Yuki and Kagura…

Yuki sat down at the edge of the bed but was focused on Kagura. Her eyes were red, and her swollen while her pregnant stomach jutted outwards from her, but she looked warm and comfortable. Kagura was drowsy now, and had her eyes half open. "So how'd it go?"

Yuki crawled next to her and cradled Kagura to him, as close as he could. "No use, Sachiko's going to find out tomorrow, because Tohru's connected to each of the zodiacs, even Akito."

Kagura looked up at him with a fear traced in with her brown eyes, "What do you mean?" She grabbed Yuki's shirt into fists, and then waited for his answer.

"She might die at anytime Kagura, and Tohru doesn't wish for Sachiko to know that, but she does want the truth to be known about me. So when she goes, she'll know that she still has one parent…" Yuki trailed off, and blinked back the tears, because he was scared.

Kagura noticed that and whispered gently, "It's okay to cry Yuki. I'll understand." She placed a hand on her cheek when she felt the first tear run down his cheeks.

"I'm scared, because I don't know how Sachiko will react. Akito's in bad condition right now, but knowing him, he'll die soon. We all could live with that, but not Tohru; she had brought us so much light. The hardest part is letting go," Yuki whispered.

Kagura nodded, "For me, the hardest part was letting Kyo go. Then having to tell Tohru I was with you. I'm still dealing with it Yuki, but I don't regret it…" Tears raced down her cheeks as well.

Yuki kissed her cheek, "It'll soon go away…but not without some dent." Kagura held onto him, and they both fell asleep, trying to reassure each other.

Next afternoon…

Sachiko and Yuki were about to set out when a call came. Yuki answered it, "Hello?"

"Yuki, this is Hatori, Tohru's not doing so good. Best not to come, something else came up also…" Hatori's voice trailed off on the other line.

"What?" Yuki asked him curiously.

"Tohru's pregnant again, this time with Ayame's child. She's so weak, we don't know if she'll be actually be able to give birth and survive at this time. She won't give up the baby though," Hatori's voice trailed off when a commotion was heard in the background, "Damn it all, Yuki I'll call and tell you later!"

Before he could say anything else, he hung up the phone. Sachiko turned to Yuki, and Yuki put on a smile for her, "It turns out something came up, so why don't you go back to Ai?"

Sachiko accepted this answer, and hugged Yuki before skipping out of the kitchen. Kagura entered then, "Not going?"

"No, Tohru isn't well, and she's pregnant again," Yuki explained, "It's probably going to be a while before we go see her."

Kagura nodded and then started making lunch, "So I guess we'll be living off of the Sohma check for both of us huh?"

Yuki smiled softly, "Just for awhile." He looked at Kagura who was so healthy, and then thought about Tohru, who was the strongest girl he knew, well one of them.

With Ayame and Tohru…

"My love, I love you too much, we can always have another child," Ayame tried telling her.

Tohru shivered at the very idea, "I told you, I'm going through with this Ayame." She leaned in and kissed him softly, and pulled away, "I'd rather die giving birth to the one I love, then to die anyway, giving up another life for mine. I know the risks, I knew them all along, and I'm going through with this."

Ayame hugged her close, "Okay, okay I'll let you do this, because I see you're determined to." Ayame hugged her close then, never wanting to let go.

9 months later…

Sachiko's POV…

I walked inside Uncle Yuki's house, which has become my personal home. Kagura had the baby three months ago, and he's so cute! His name was Kazuki, and he brightened the house a whole lot more. I had heard the news that mom was going to have a baby on my seventh birthday party. Mom was there, and so was dad, but since mom's been in and out of Hatori's care, she now lived with Yuki.

Sitting down at the table, Kagura placed a plate of cookies and milk out for her. Kazuki was asleep then, and she sat down with me while I started my homework. Today, Kagura smiled at me, "We're going to go take you to see your mom today. At any moment now, she could give birth."

I smiled at her, "What was it like, when I was born?" It was a question I wanted to ask, but never seemed to ask at the right time, but right now it seemed right.

Kagura smiled at her, "A breath of fresh air, and your mom and I were so happy! In fact, the whole Sohma family inside came and welcomed you." She kissed the top of my head and started cleaning the dished. The phone rang and Yuki picked it up from the living room where Ai was with him.

Two minutes later, Yuki came inside, carrying Ai, "Get in the car, its Tohru, she's having her baby!" I was so shocked, that it took me a second to rush back to the front door and pull on a pair of sandals. Kagura ran back to Kazuki's room and picked him up. We all then ran to the car, locking ourselves in.

When we got in the car, he was speeding through the estate. When we got to Hatori's house, everyone ushered out, and I flung open Hatori's door. Momiji and Kisa were outside the door, but I ran straight ahead to where my mother was. She looked frail there, and I saw her eyes full of pain. My dad was holding mom's hand; his eyes had fear in them.

Regular POV…

Sachiko raced up onto the bed next to her mother. She started stroking her forehead, and listened to Hatori's commands. Then they heard a baby's cry, and Sachiko knew that she now had a baby brother, because Hatori yelled out about a brother, but then mom let out another pained scream. "There's one more," Hatori answered.

Tohru closed her eyes and gave a couple more pushes. Soon another baby's cry was heard, this time a girl. When that was done, I was ushered out of the room, because something else had gone wrong. Mom started coughing up blood, and Hatori had to do other things more complicated then giving birth.

Sachiko sat in Yuki's lap then, and held fast to him crying, "Am I going to lose her?"

Yuki looked down at his daughter, "I don't know Sachiko." He kissed her forehead as they waited.

Four hours later…

Hatori came out in what used to be his white coat, but now it was stained in dark brown. "She lost a lot of blood, and I was able to get her stable again, but barely. If Sachiko wishes, she can go see her family."

Sachiko slid off of Yuki's lap and walked inside her mother's room, the door sliding shut behind her. She tiptoed in, and saw her mother's eyes half open, and her father was sitting there, the twins were already in their cribs in this room. Sachiko sat next to her mother then, and Tohru hugged her close, "I can't stay in this world forever I suppose."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Sachiko asked her scared.

"I'm not going to make it, but I want you to stay with me for ten minutes, then let Yuki come inside with other's. I need to see them all, and then I want you to come back. I knew the day I gave birth was the day I would die. It's nice way of thinking, life and death," Tohru whispered, and then turned to Sachiko, "I love you, and I need you to promise to be good."

1 hour later…

Sachiko sat there, tears streaming down her face, "Why?"

Ayame held Sachiko's crying form, "It'll all work out Sachiko, shh, don't cry."

Sachiko looked at her hands, "Why did she have to die? This wasn't supposed to happen! What now dad, what are we going to do now?"

Ayame hugged her, "Well, we're going to name that sister of yours Tohru, and the brother is going to be Kyo. I'm naming them this way, because the sister is Tohru's blood and Kyo was the cat before you, as a remembrance."

Tears poured down her face then, and in came Kisa, tears flying down her face, "Sachiko, I was sent to tell you to go to Akito."

Ayame's face widened, "I'm going, we can't let her…"

Kisa shook her head, "Ayame, Akito said if you disobey this one then you're guaranteed the next person dead."

Ayame stopped and looked down at the ground, "Go with Kisa, Sachiko."

Sachiko looked confused as she was led out the door to wherever Kisa was leading her. After ten minutes of walking, they arrived at Akito's room. Sachiko went in there and bowed deeply to Akito, trying to show respect. Akito came up to her, "Time to see your true form."

Akito then grabbed her by the hair and threw her outside into the mud. Pulling off her bracelet, Sachiko felt the familiar pulling and twisting of this transformation, and she smelled it. Akito glared as if she waited for some kind of shock, but none came. Sachiko was numb, but Akito wasn't happy by this. He ran back in his room and pulled the whip out, and started lashing out against her. She refused to utter a whimper, but felt the pain all the same.

Then Akito threw the bracelet at her, "I want you to go back to your house, and I want you to pack all your things. If that snake or rat try to stop you tell them Akito told you to leave." With that, Akito disappeared from view, leaving Sachiko shivering out in the cold.

Two hours later…

It rained that day, when Sachiko came home with bruises from the whip, and was crying. Everyone tried to console her, but she moved like a drone. She told them what Akito ordered. When she got back, Akito smirked and grabbed her by her hair, "You miserable creature! Who said you get perfect life? Not me bitch!" He continued to rant until he came to a certain pitch-black room. He threw her in there then, and slammed the door. Before Akito left he whispered in her ear, "Let life from hell commence."

TBC…


	19. 7 Years Gone

Chapter 19: 7 Years Gone

Princess Sango

7 years later…

Sachiko cried out when Akito struck her with the whip this time. She's been living in this hell for five weeks. She was only allowed out of her room only when they had her mother's funeral. That was when she cried, and then she was whisked back away to her prison. "You brought pain to everyone cat. You're mother died, your father is depressed and everything."

Tears ran down her bruised her cheeks, "I'm s-sorry."

"Damn right you better be sorry!" Akito straightened out. "Oh, and because I can't find a middle school year 8 tutor, you're to join school again. I'll send you to Hatori; he'll show you how to cover yourself up. After school, you are to come straight here, and do your homework. You have no purpose other than to be my toy now." With that he left, and Sachiko allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks faster.

She remembered her mother, and wished for her now. Sachiko put her hand out in front of her face, but it was so dark that she really could only see the outline of her hand. She remembered her mom's walks to the graveyard, and the way she'd talk about her grandmother, Kyoko Honda. She was a Yankee, that was for sure, but she raised a sweet and nurturing child, her very own mother. She also remembered how hard it was to say good-bye to her.

_Flashback_

_She was sitting down next to her mother, who had not much time left on this Earth. Tears were running down her face as she hugged her mother close. Her mother whispered in her ear, "I will always know how you're feeling, and will always know where you are. Same as your father and I both love you very much." She kissed my cheek and hugged me close to her, and Ayame was pulled into that hug, "Remember, I'm physically gone, but mentally here." She placed a hand on each of their hearts. "I love you all, and no matter what happens, I wish to make the best of everything, even at the worst of times."_

_"Mommy, so it's like you're going on a vacation right?" Sachiko asked, "Because you're kind of still here?"_

_Tohru smiled and nodded, "Yes, a very long vacation." Tohru turned to Ayame, "Take care of things while I'm gone." Tohru smiled at both of them, before she yawned, and her eyes closed. Sachiko laid down on her mom's chest, listening to her heartbeat slowly go away. When it was gone, Ayame and Sachiko were crying. _

_Mom was gone, but she thought that her dad would be able to pull her through. Then the thought wasn't comforting anymore, when Kisa came and got her. Now hope was lost almost._

_End Flashback_

Sachiko hugged herself close, and more tears fell down her cheeks. Her mom told her to make the best of everything, well the only thing she could think of was her starting school again, and the only bright side to her whole situation. Then another memory popped up, the one of the funeral.

_Flashback_

_Akito made one of the maids dress Sachiko up and remove the bruises from her face, and where ever else they were. The maid was young, and looked at Sachiko in a motherly way. Akito soon told her that the maid that took care of her that day was her maid from now on. Her name was Mizuki, and she always was hugging her and making sure she was well nurtured. She would take her for the weekly walk of sun on occasion also._

_When she went to the funeral anyway, Akito took her. When they got to the funeral, there sat her father. She looked at him longingly, and Akito, for some reason pushed her in that direction. She approached him cautiously, seeing the two seated baby strollers she came up to him and pulled on the sleeve of his shirt. Ayame came then, and smiled softly and welcoming at her. Hugging her close, Ayame whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful just like your mother." Sachiko smiled and didn't want to let go. She looked at the stroller and saw the two twins sitting in their seats, so safe. Tears wanted to fall, but none came. _

_When they were allowed to walk up to the body, Ayame led Sachiko and her twin siblings last to Tohru's body. Sachiko saw her mother's body lying there, and she reached her hand inside it, and found her mother's stiff hand. It was still soft skin though, so she placed her cheek on her mother's cheek and let one tear fall, with a smile on her face, "Thank-you mom, have a great vacation, tell me all about it one day, okay?"_

_Sachiko gently placed her hand back in the casket and looked at her mom, who looked like she was sleeping, and she kissed her cheek gently, "I'll miss you while you're gone, keep in touch okay?"_

_Walking away, she held Ayame's hand tightly. When they sat down, Sachiko held onto her father as her life had counted on it all along. Ayame hugged her and rubbed her back gently. Then they had a small party, but Akito wasn't feeling well, so Sachiko was forced to leave with the God. Walking away from her life again was hard, but she refused to cry. When they got in the car Akito sneered, "You're mother had it coming to her. God knows that it was coming, I knew, everyone knew."_

_I let tears slip down my cheeks, and Akito pretended he didn't notice. When they had gotten home, Mizuki tended to her, allowing her to cry as she washed the makeup off her face, and where ever else it was applied. She hugged me before sending me into the bath, and then after that, she was placed back in that dark room._

_End Flashback_

Sachiko hugged herself close, and then in came Mizuki. She was balancing laundry and food in her hands. Sachiko stood up and grabbed the clean clothes, and Mizuki was able to stable herself, "Thank-you miss."

Sachiko looked at Mizuki and smiled, "No, you're more helpful to me Mizuki-chan. You may call me Sachiko, as I have said before; the cat doesn't get much honor."

Mizuki's eyes softened slightly, "I'm sorry you feel that way Sachiko, but to me you are not worthless, you are a beautiful young girl, with a whole life ahead of her. In fact, my mother before me watched after a young man, who is now living outside this very room. He is not worthless either." Mizuki sat down and placed the medium sized food tray in front of her, "You need to eat though, or you'll never grow up to be that young woman, so then my own child can look after the next one. My family has been doing this sort of thing for ten generations, if I'm not mistaken. Anyway you better eat up!"

Sachiko sat cross legged, and when Mizuki got up to go, she tried to stop her, "Please don't go. It's so dark and lonely in here. Can you at least stay until I'm finished eating?"

Mizuki looked at the door and back to her mistress, and smiled, "Can't deny an order. Besides, Akito told me to not disobey her or any of your orders, as long as they didn't go against her rules. The rules were to do everything necessary to see that you lived. He didn't say anything else."

Sachiko nodded and started taking baby bites from her food; just some company would make her happy. Soon she'd need light in this room, for homework, but she doubted Akito would give her any luxury other than clothes and food. "Can you tell me Mizuki-chan, who the young man is? Do I know him?"

Mizuki smiled at her, "I'd be glad to tell you, his name was Yuki Sohma. The rat of the zodiac, Sachiko, you should know him."

Sachiko set down her soup spoon, "Are you serious? Uncle Yuki, him?"

Mizuki nodded, "Yes, your uncle is that same person. It's hard to believe he's married and having kids. My mother now lives with me, and she still tells me stories about how she would feel sympathetic towards Yuki-san. Yuki was so innocent, but she had to deal out some of the punishment herself sometimes. I'm grateful I haven't done anything like that yet, it would be so hard to hurt you."

Sachiko gave her a grateful look, "Thank-you Mizuki-chan, I have a favor to ask of you. Do you ever have access to outside this estate, like do you ever leave?"

Mizuki looked at Sachiko with a questioning gaze, "Yes Sachiko, I do leave the estate, why?"

"Well my weekly walk is coming up, and I was hoping to go outside the estate…" Sachiko mumbled, "You know, so I can get used to being in public again."

Mizuki bit the inside of her cheek and turned on the flashlight, looking over Sachiko's pale almost ghostly white complexion, her face being splashed by the purple and blue marks that detailed her face. "I think that's a fine idea Sachiko, I'll bring it up to Akito when I see him tonight. Akito enjoys a report every two days."

Sachiko nodded and relished the man-made light, "Arigatou!" She started eating again, and when she finished Mizuki took Sachiko by the hand and pulled her towards her in an embrace. "Your father gets reports on how you're doing. He's crying every time I tell him something. He's given me a photograph of your mother and grandmother, also a picture of your father and your brother and sister. Would you like it, I know it's really dark in here, and I've been holding on to it for you because you never know what Akito would do."

Mizuki rummaged through her pockets until she found the pictures. Pulling them out, she flashed the flashlight over her mother's picture, and then her mother's, and then her other part of the family that was still alive. "Can you go back over my mother's?"

Mizuki nodded and flashed it back to Tohru's smiling face, the one where she was holding a orange cat, and a rat sat on her shoulder, and a dog had his head on her lap. Sachiko picked it up, "My mother took this a year after she moved into the Sohma house. Only a year later, she was pregnant with me. I miss her so much, I lost her just a short while ago, and it still hurts. That very same day, I was torn away from my family, and never felt appreciated again."

Mizuki tightened her hold on Sachiko, "I love you so much Sachiko and I know I could never replace your mother, but I'll try to give you the love feeling."

Sachiko let tears fall down and Mizuki smiled, "Time for a bath Sachiko. Come on, we'll go to the outside bath."

Sachiko looked at Mizuki, "But it's so cold Mizuki!"

Mizuki laughed, "It's only cold because the wind blows by here, but it's actually quite warm." Sachiko followed Mizuki outside and around the corner to where the maid's bath was. A small cover was placed over the small place, and Sachiko stood close to the heat, and started stripping off her clothes. Her jeans were now really loose on her, and the t-shirt hung off her frame, when she was completely naked you could see ribs starting to poke from where her skin was. Her breasts were so small, that sometimes she could pull of a boy. It would disgust anyone, but Akito.

Mizuki had stripped down also, and both entered quickly. Sachiko welcomed the sunshine and heat. Her room was so cold, and the blanket was so thin. Looking down into the murky water, Sachiko bit her lip and looked at her bruised hands, "I don't like staying here Mizuki-chan, and I want to leave this place. Dad can't leave only Ai and the twins. God could find us, where ever we are. My mom too, I knew what Akito did to my mom, but I couldn't do anything, and saying something would just upset her…"

Mizuki sighed and took a cloth from the basket and soaked it before placing it gently on Sachiko's cheek, but she still winced. "I know it hurts, losing someone, and then being torn away from the people you love. Such a sad life everyone related to the inside Sohma's have to face."

Sachiko nodded and then moved away from Mizuki, before dunking herself under, and then coming back up. "There, no more hurt from touch."

Mizuki sighed, "You still have to clean yourself with soap and water." She pointed out and Sachiko closed her eyes, "It still will hurt either way Sachiko."

Sachiko sighed, "I know…" She gently placed her hands on her chest, "I wish these were bigger though, so I'd fit in with most of the other kids…"

Mizuki giggled, "They'll grow, trust me, and they'll grow."

"When I get out of here right? Sounds like forever to me," Sachiko whispered sarcastically.

Mizuki laughed out loud this time, and then a female and a male voice could be heard, "No, dad said we can't go near here!"

"So Tohru, what's the big deal? I finally know that we have a fourteen-year-old sibling and you expect us to just sit around?" the male voice asked.

"I'm more scared of what Akito would do to dad and Sachiko Kyo! Learn manners, dad was right, you're just like the other Kyo!" the female voice yelled at him.

"Well you're nothing like mom Tohru!" Kyo yelled back.

Sachiko listened closely, and then heard the little girl crying, "Mom died for us, Kyo! How dare you say that!"

Sachiko finally realized who they were, and who they were looking for. Turning back to Mizuki walked over to her, "They're looking for me. They're my siblings, Tohru and Kyo Sohma."

Mizuki's eyes widened, "No way, they're not supposed to be here, even I have heard how those two were told not to come here by Ayame-san! Hold on a sec, I'll go tell them to go home."

Mizuki was about to push herself out of the water, when in came a female. Her hair was brown, and her eyes chocolate, but the small silver streaks in her hair gave away that she was of Sohma dissent. With red eyes and cheeks she looked at them, "Excuse me, my names Sohma Tohru, and I was wondering if you knew the room in which you keep my sister, Sohma Sachiko?"

Mizuki's face softened, because she knew exactly what she wanted to do, but Sachiko's face was horrified. The bruises she wore, and the pale look on her cheeks, she didn't want her to know. "I'm sorry miss, but the sister you are looking for I do not know of, but I do know that if you are caught here, you will be in deep trouble with Akito-sama. He's the only one who knows where she's kept."

Tohru nodded her head, the pig tails in her hair suddenly looking droopy, "Arigatou."

With that Tohru left, and Sachiko let out a gasp of air, "Thank-you Mizuki, but I'm glad that I was able to at least see my sister."

Mizuki smiled, but then in came an enraged little boy, "Where's my sister?" He seemed angry alright, and the look that was in his eyes was a golden gaze. The hair was silver, and had a dark tint of brown. "Akito took my sister away, and I need to find her, just to see her and talk to her."

Mizuki bit her lip, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm just a maid that has no knowledge of where your sister…Sachiko was it, well anyway I have no clue where she is at all."

Kyo turned to Sachiko then, "What about you? You have any idea where she is?"

Sachiko shook her head, pretending to be mute. "She doesn't speak sir."

"She looks like she could be my sister, the bruises, the brown eyes, the long silver hair," Kyo mused, "Only one way to find out." Kyo came up behind Sachiko and hugged her. Sachiko hissed as she felt the transformation take place. The pain drove her crazy and by the time she was in cat form, she felt exhausted.

Mizuki sighed, and took the small cat from Kyo's hands, being mindful of the water, "That was a very disrespectful thing you just did sir. Go take your sister and leave, and I just might have to go to your house to tell your father where you've been."

Kyo glared but did as he was told. After five minutes, passed, Sachiko turned back into her human form. She looked like she was exhausted but Mizuki gave her a gentle scrub down, and then clothed her in a robe. Dropping the clothes into a basket, Mizuki then proceeded to pick her up and carry her to her room. There she clothed her in the warmest clothes she could find, and got out the winter blanket. Placing the pillow under Sachiko's head, she watched Sachiko finally rest, and let herself sleep now.

A week later…

Akito slapped Sachiko's shoulder and then smirked, "Go with your father for orientation, but you're to come straight here after school okay? If you don't, you'll be sorry."

Sachiko bowed to Akito, "Hai Akito-sama…"

Akito smirked, "Good girl, Mizuki take her to Ayame's house." Mizuki nodded and bowed low to Akito before leaving with Sachiko. When they left, Akito fell to the floor gasping for breath, and Kureno came and caught her, "K-Kureno, take me to Ha-tori…" Kureno only nodded and led his master to the doctor's house.

At Ayame's house…

Sachiko put her hair into two long braids on both sides. Knocking on the door to her old house seemed awkward. It's true; Akito stopped beating her only on body parts that were going to be exposed. Her face had almost completely healed, but it was bad enough to the point where she had to wear make-up. When the door opened, she flung herself at her father, "Daddy!"

Sachiko smiled and kissed his cheek, some tears escaping her eyes, "Daddy, I've missed you so much."

Ayame smiled and held her close. Kyo and Tohru came up behind Ayame and peeked to the side of Ayame's legs. Tohru allowed her eyes to look at the teen standing in front of them. "Daddy is that sissy?"

Ayame moved back, his now frail body smiling down at his daughter, "This Tohru is your sister, Sachiko."

Sachiko smiled at her sister, "Nice to meet you Tohru, you look so much like mother."

Tohru smiled at her older sister, "You really think so? I never got to know her…"

Sachiko nodded, "Hai, you look like her alright. You would've liked her." Sachiko kneeled down and scooped her younger sister up into her arms, "It is okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Tohru accepted the hug, but the reunion was still cut short. Ayame looked at his watch, "We better get going…" Sachiko wished time would stop, right now, no Akito to hold me back. I bit my lip and nodded, how long will Akito allow me to see them now?

Tohru clutched my hand, but Kyo lagged behind. Mizuki had mysteriously vanished, but I just shook it off. Getting to middle school, we saw the reception, and people starting to sit down. Then I spotted a silver glimmer of hair, "Uncle Yuki!"

Someone turned around, and I hugged him close, "Uncle Yuki, I missed you so much!" Yuki stared at his daughter, and blinked, was this the same girl that he saw seven years ago? He hugged her back and examined her, the bruises were covered with make-up, and he could notice the light in her eyes were basically dull, but she seemed truly happy. "Uncle Yuki, is Ai in this same school? How are Aunt Kagura and Kazuki?" The questions seemed endless.

Uncle Yuki smiled at her, and hugged her tight, the daughter he had lost for so long. He had lost her when she was born, now being called uncle, and then again when Tohru died. The heart break was more than he could bear, and for awhile he had gone into a coma. When he woke up, it was two years later, and he had missed a whole story line. Now, here she was again, and later he would ask Ayame if he could pick her up tonight, just him and her. To him, it was like seeing Tohru again, because this was their daughter, the only sign of their love left behind for him, as a gift.

He still remembered Tohru's last words to him. They still hit him hard, when ever he thinks back to it.

_Flashback…_

_Yuki curled up next to Tohru, he held her in his arms, he kissed her warm cheek. She coughed and looked at Yuki with dull eyes, "I love you, and you know that right?"_

_Yuki nodded, holding her closer to him, "I've always known that."_

_Tohru smiled, "I guess Sachiko's care is in yours and Ayame's now. I can't do it anymore, and I trust both of you to tell her…when it's time." She coughed up blood, it adding to the already stained sheet, "I tried to make everything right, I really did. Kagura won't have to worry much any longer, she really never had to worry, you were her's."_

_He kissed her lips one last time and stroked her hair, "I was both of yours, but I had loyalties to Kagura. Tohru, do you regret anything? Us, Sachiko, anything at all?"_

"_Only some things: that I won't be around when the twins say their first words, that I won't be able to protect Sachiko and watch her grow, and that we never had a chance. Guess I'll see Kyo soon?" Tohru asked, looking at her first boyfriend with deep brown eyes._

_Yuki gave her a soft smile, "Yes and when you see him, can you tell him something for me?" Tohru nodded gently, coughing more blood. "Tell him baka neko."_

_Tohru laughed, but started coughing more blood up, and it took her a few minutes to stabilize. "Only you could say something like that." Yuki smiled at her, and grabbed her hand, squeezing it hard. Then he got up and left, but heard the soft whisper, "I love you."_

_Yuki closed his eyes, fighting back the tears, "I love you too."_

_End Flashback_

He blinked back tears now, as he watched her enthusiastically start talking to Ai, who was holding her younger brother's hand. Sachiko kneeled down and hugged Kazuki as close as she dared, "I missed you too!"

Ai crossed her arms, pouting now. Sachiko stood up and pulled Ai into a hug and whispered, "Ai-chan, we so need to catch up."

Ai smiled, "How about after school?"

Sachiko's face went gloomy, but then she smiled, "I'm sorry Ai-chan, but I can't do it…for reasons." Ai nodded, but suddenly understood that Sachiko was only back for school, nothing else. It was something that would tease the whole Sohma family. If anyone wanted to see Sachiko, then it would have to be during school, but even then Akito would know.

Sachiko turned to Kyo then and hugged him as close as she dared also, "I'm sorry for what happened back then. I didn't want you to know me yet. I hope I can make it up to you."

Kyo stared at her long and hard, "Yeah, you could come back home."

Sachiko blinked back the tears, because that could never happen. Akito would never allow her out of the God's grasp. Did they know why she couldn't come back; did they know how long she was gone? Standing back up, she looked for the open seats and sat down. Covering her face with her hands, she allowed tears slip down her cheeks. Some of the make up was thinning from the tears, and she knew how much was on her cheeks. Ayame sat down next to Sachiko and hugged her tight.

"Sachiko, I brought you this, it was something your mother told me to give you, when you were ready that is," Ayame whispered, and pushed something in her hands. She took it and opened her eyes, moving her hand away from her eyes, "It's your mother's locket, and I didn't have a chance to give it to you, so what better time like now?"

Sachiko opened it, and inside were pictures of her mom, and other's that somehow could fit inside just one locket. Yuki, Katsuya, Kyoko, Ayame, the twins even, and other people. She closed it and put it on, the heart-shaped locket around her neck. "I was scared, when I was pulled away from you, after mom died, and after everything else. Then, Akito I guess…just made it harder for me," she turned to Ayame, "I missed everyone, the people who would make me feel loved, it hurt so bad. I wished mom to be alive again, so everything could be right again. Just so everything would be right."

Before Ayame could say anything, the principal got up on stage and started to say something. Everyone was seated again, and they listened to what he had to say. When he was finished, school schedules were handed out, and once again they were separated. Sachiko soon found herself sitting in a desk, and she was listening to the teacher going over the curriculums they were going to do. Sachiko didn't care; she was still out of it.

When school ended, Yuki was there for her. She smiled at him, and he hugged her, "Maybe we should go together somewhere?"

Sachiko shook her head, "I can't…Akito said I couldn't. If I disobey at all, I doubt I'd be able to see any of you again."

Yuki took a small wet cloth and wiped off her make up. Under it was black rings under her eyes and the bruises were fading but still there. Her skin was pale, and she looked different without the cover up. Yuki stared and then hugged her close, "I'm sorry, for what Akito's done to you. Your mother, she left you in Ayame and mines care, but I couldn't do anything, either could my brother. I've lost you so many times…"

Sachiko looked at her watch, seeing that five minutes had passed by, and knew that Mizuki would be waiting for her at the gate. "I need to get back to the estate. I need to go meet Mizuki again."

Yuki nodded and they started to walk back to the estate together. Sachiko brought up something though, something very touchy, "I heard you were raised the same way as me."

Yuki seemed taken aback, but answered, "Yes, I was raised that way, but I guess it runs in the family."

Sachiko cocked her head, "Mom and Dad weren't raised that way too were they?"

Yuki winced, and luckily they ended up at the Sohma Estate. "Sachiko, before you go meet Mizuki, your father and I are going to tell you something soon. It could change your outlook, but, now is the time. We promised your mother we would, and we're going to follow through with it soon. Sachiko be safe."

With that, Yuki walked away from her, and Mizuki was trying to talk to her. Sachiko wasn't listening though, she was wondering what that promise could be. Hell was going to freeze soon also, but nothing would happen until they all moved forward together.

TBC…


	20. Secret

Chapter 20: Secret...

Princess Sango

A week still has passed, and Sachiko was still wondering what the big secret was. Akito's grip on her had loosened and she was soon able to hang out for a small amount of time outside of school. Sachiko was just getting out of school and Yuki and Ayame were waiting for her, "Dad, Uncle Yuki what are you doing here?"

Ayame and Yuki looked at each other before smiling at her, "We think you're ready for it now. Come on Sachiko, we're taking you somewhere." She smiled and ran up in between them. They walked a long ways away, until they came up to the small shrine. Sachiko knew what this place was, and she looked up at them confused.

Ayame placed a hand on Sachiko's shoulder and steered her way towards Kyoko and Tohru's grave. It was already cleaned, and food was laid out as offerings towards the spirits. Sachiko looked confused, but then Ayame reminded her, "Today is your siblings birthday, today is also Tohru's death date."

Sachiko bit her lip and kneeled before the two graves. She placed her hands gently on the two cold slabs and felt the engraved characters under her fingers. "Mom, grandma Kyoko…"

Yuki kneeled next to her, and Ayame sat down on the other side, opening up a picnic basket and laying out a bunch of food. "Come on, let's eat a little."

Sachiko wasn't surprised, because her mother had done this with her before she was dead. She smiled and picked out an onigiri to eat, "So what's this big secret?" She nibbled around the center.

Yuki shifted nervously, and Ayame bit his lip, Yuki was the first to speak up, "It's about our family. Sachiko, this goes way back to before you were born, but your mother, myself, and Ayame thought it would be best to tell you when you were fourteen. You see…"

Sachiko cut him short, "I first want to know one thing, is this what you almost told me when I was six? When mom was first pregnant with the twins that day?"

Ayame smiled, "Yes, which was when we were going to tell you, because we wanted you to be able to cope with Tohru with it all. Anyway, let Yuki finish it, because it's hard enough on both of us."

Sachiko nodded and switched her attention to Yuki, "Hai Uncle Yuki?"

Yuki winced and whispered, "I'm your real father Sachiko."

Sachiko dropped the rest of her onigiri on the floor, "No way…but why wouldn't I be living with you instead of Ayame?"

Yuki looked her in the eyes, "Tohru and I were going to raise you ourselves, but Akito told me that I had to break it off with her." Tears stung in the corner of his eyes, "I loved your mother, as much as Ayame did…but the curse won't allow me to disobey the orders of Akito. There was another catch; I had nightmares before you were born, about wanting to kill you. I couldn't allow that, but that's what the curse wanted me to do. That alone was reason enough for distance, but only in the beginning. Tohru, moved in with Ayame after you were born, but I was allowed back after you were three, and my curse was able to mellow out."

Ayame smiled sadly and walked up to the slab where Tohru's name was written, "Tohru wanted the best for both of you. I wished the same, so I took on Yuki's role as father, and we switched the places around. Yuki could come and see you anytime, but it was painful on everyone involved, including you. Akito threatened many times to tell you, but for some reason we were able to persuade him away. Which means you have many half siblings Sachiko, and we wish you won't treat them any differently than you did last time."

Sachiko looked at Yuki's eyes and smiled softly; she stood up and walked up to her mother's grave next to Ayame, "Mom, she told me I had a lot of mixed history, but never what. I'm glad you told me, because now I can full appreciate my own family." A light wind ruffled her hair, sending it flying, "I still will honor both of you like my fathers it only seems right. Ayame raised me, but Yuki was the one who helped give life to me. Is that okay? Can I call you both dad, and Kagura mom?"

Yuki came up behind her and hugged her close, "When you left, I wished to go back and restart everything. I wished to tell you everything, and have things normal again. You're my child, and the last symbol of Tohru's and mines love. She left a diary you know, but I didn't find out about it till I woke up from that two years coma. I had lost everything, but not everything."

Sachiko turned to face him, and her eyes were wet with small tears, "Dad…mom, Ayame, and you were protecting me. I understand, but let me have some time to process everything right now. Besides, I need to get back to my room…"

Ayame shook his head, "Iie, we have talked to Akito, he has agreed to let you out tonight. You'll be back in your old room tonight."

Sachiko squealed and hugged her fathers close, "You are so nice! Let's get going."

"Wait, Sachiko-chan…" Yuki called out.

She turned around slightly and smiled, "Hai otousan?"

Yuki relaxed then, "Never mind, I think I just heard everything I needed to hear."

Sachiko walked back up to him and smiled, "I guess you've been waiting awhile to hear that. Fourteen years, and I don't blame any of you." She grabbed both their hands, "Let's go!"

Yuki's POV…

I watched her grab my hand, and remembered the warmth of Tohru's, that day when I had come to get her from her family's house. She had grabbed Kyo's and my own hand, she had been crying also. Sachiko's eyes were wet, but they were three different kinds of tears. She was crying tears for all of us it seemed, but I suddenly felt at ease, hearing her say otousan to me, making me happy. I still wish she would say it again. Ayame was calm about all this, but me, I was a nervous wreck. I squeezed her hand lightly, as if to tell her everything was okay but in actuality, it was me who was trying to find out if this was really happening.

Ayame's POV…

I watched everything, just stood back. This was Yuki and Sachiko's moment, I was only stuck in the middle. When she told me she would still like to call me father, I was elated. She hadn't forgotten me, and she still acknowledged everyone's feelings. Sachiko was so much like Tohru, but different in her own way. She loved everyone, but the horrors of the Sohma cat had taken the toll on her. He noticed it, how she had joy in the simplest things now. He felt her warmth of her hand in his and felt Tohru again, as if she was watching this. He also thought he felt Kyoko's presence as well, watching with her daughter. Ayame turned his head around, and thought he caught a glimpse of his onigiri, smiling as she ate an onigiri Yuki and himself had made together.

Normal POV…

Sachiko felt like she wanted to cry her heart out, because everything that has happened was because of her birth. If she wasn't born, then mom would probably still be here today. She knew some things she can't change, but the least she could do was accept the fact that she now had two dads. She wanted her birth dad to tell her everything, about mom and what their relationship was like, she wanted Ayame to tell her what her siblings were like. They were all half-siblings. Which meant she was the oldest, Ai was second, Kazuki third, and then the twins.

When they got to Yuki's house, Ai and Kazuki were waiting. Yuki smiled, and told them to go ahead and start walking to Ayame's house with him. "Sachiko, I would like to have a word with you in private."

Sachiko nodded and followed Yuki inside, brushing past Ai and Kazuki. Kagura sat there, writing something out, and I ran up to her and hugged her close, "Kagura!"

Kagura turned around and her face lightened, "Wow, you have grown!" She hugged me, in greeting and looked over me.

"Kagura, she now knows."

Kagura's face darkened slightly before a smile turned back, "Anytime you need anything, we're here Sachiko-chan."

Sachiko cocked her head to the side, "You didn't like the fact that I was Yuki's child, I could tell by the way your face dropped. Kagura, I told Yuki that I accepted the fact that he is my father, but I'd like to call you mom also. You gave birth to my half-siblings, and you raised me before I was taken away."

Kagura smiled sadly, "I didn't like that fact, but I loved Yuki and I loved Tohru. I figured, I could learn to love you also. I did Sachiko, I really did. Of course you may call me mom."

Sachiko hugged her close, and felt reassured then and there. "Alright then, let's go mom."

Kagura smiled and looked forward to where Yuki was standing, watching them work it out. Happily, the three walked out the door together, as if they were moving forward.

At the birthday party…

Kyo and Tohru were both running around with a bunch of other Sohma kids that seemed to have sprouted out in her absence. To her it was since when did Hatori have kids, Shigure, Kisa and Hiro? This was an overload for her, and she watched the small one's start running around. Hatori was the only one who saw her sometimes, but he never said so much as a word to her because Akito's presence was always there.

Hatori came up to Sachiko and hugged his cousin, "You seem to be better."

Sachiko smiled, "Hai, genki desu. He doesn't hurt me too much, not anymore anyway. Who's your wife?"

Hatori sighed, "It's not easy, but I was with Kanna again, but Akito made me erase her memory again. That was a five years ago, it's painful, knowing she doesn't remember me or Sachio, my son. Guess you can tell that by the name." Sachiko laughed, and the little boy must have heard his name as he walked up to Hatori and looked up at him expectantly. Hatori picked him up and ruffled his hair, "Sachio, this is your cousin Sachiko."

Sachio smiled and waved a hand shyly in greeting, "Hello."

Sachiko took in his soft features, the handsome features which are known among most Sohma men. She smiled at him, "Hi there, it's nice meeting you. Enjoying the party?" Sachio nodded before being put down by his father and being shooed to go play with the others. "He's cute. So you want to fill me in with who Shigure's are?"

"Mayu's, Kanna's friend, they aren't formally married, but legally they are, understand? Akito doesn't know too much about Shigure anymore. They had twins also, they're seven. The boy's name is Yasuo and the girl is Yoko. They're rascals sometimes," Hatori answered and then looked around for anymore kids she didn't know. "You must be wondering about Kisa and Hiro, well let's see, they have one child and that's a girl…Her name is Nozomi, she's six."

Sachiko tried to spot some of them, but couldn't. It was impossible to tell who was who. "So was everyone busy while I was gone?"

Hatori whacked her head lightly, "Not everyone, but yes, we did have some reproduction. Do I need to have Kagura come and explain it to you?"

Sachiko blushed and shook her head before saying she had to go see what her siblings were up to. Coming up behind the group of kids, Sachiko grabbed Tohru who shrieked with delight. "Sister, you scared me!"

Sachiko laughed and held her close to her chest, "Tohru, you're so light!" Tohru squirmed and she placed her down, "So are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Tohru smiled and pointed to a girl who had long orange hair and deep brown eyes, "This is Nozomi," then she pointed to Sachio, and then to another girl, who's dark brown hair and eyes were the same as Shigure's. "This is Yoko and the boy is her twin, Yasuo." Yasuo looked more like the mother in this case, but his eyes were still brown.

Shigure came out of no where and poked Sachiko's sides, "So you having fun staring at the kids?"

"Not nice!" Sachiko stated before walking away from the group, and saw Hana and Uo sitting in a corner talking. Coming up to them she smiled, "Hey."

Uo smiled, "Well if it isn't our Yankee kid! For awhile there I though I'd have to teach your sister instead of you!" She hugged her close, "Oh, you're growing up to be more and more like your mother!"

Hana smiled politely, "Uo, you're going to squish her!"

Uo let Sachiko go but was still smiling, "We were doing color analogies. We know you're mom's pink, we think Yuki's more of a blue, so you're like a fuchsia!"

Sachiko smiled and Hana continued, "You're half siblings aren't too hard to place. Ayame's a vibrant color, like orange, but I don't know what the end result of pink and orange would be…"

Sachiko giggled, "Everything seems better, like I've just woken up from a deep sleep. It's great to be back…well almost." They nodded and hugged her again before Ayame called everyone for cake.

After the party…

Everyone was gone except for the remaining family. The news had just been broken to them all. Yuki and Sachiko were sitting close together, as the kids stared at the older people. Ai spoke up, "Well, I'm tired, I'll just go to bed and deal with it later. Come on Kazuki, say goodnight to Sister Sachiko."

Kazuki smiled and bid her goodnight, before Ai started shoving everyone out the door. When the only three were left, they all went to bed. Sachiko went into her room and saw the zodiac paintings on the wall. When she was old enough to know the zodiac curse, she whished the paintings on the zodiac animals be done in her room like they were in her mother's. Leaning under the cat, she felt at home. The bed was still blue and she climbed in and felt warmth and familiarity that she's been craving for so long. Falling asleep, she was happy that day, and she could feel her mother's essence there also.

TBC…

Sachio- Fortunately born

Yasuo- Peaceful One

Yoko- Positive

Nozomi- Hope


	21. Waking Up

Chapter 21: Waking Up

Princess Sango

Sachiko woke up when the first strong touch of light hit her face. She looked up and saw the zodiacs on her ceiling, all thirteen of them. Ayame had been specific with the cat, it was silver, just like she should be, but on the other wall was an orange one. The cat on the wall was her, and the one on the ceiling was the last cat, orange. Her mother had told her about the other cat in small bits, and same with Yuki, but she felt special, when the cat was included even though it didn't really happen. "Good morning," came a small voice from the door. It was Ayame, and he was leaning against the doorframe, "It feels nice, seeing you here."

Sachiko smiled and looked around the room, "It's exactly the way it was when I left. Is mom's room still the same?"

Ayame smiled, "Yeah, Tohru-chan has your mother's old room, it only seemed fit. Tohru loved the zodiac just as much as Tohru-chan, and the fact that I didn't have the heart to repaint either of the rooms, I left them as is. It's funny; Kyo-chan is a cat person."

Sachiko stood up and stretched, allowing the nightgown to swish at her feet. She ran up and hugged her father, "I may have lost mom, and missed out on a lot when it came to Tohru and Kyo, but I don't wish to miss anymore. Please dad, is there anyway I can stay with you or Dad Yuki?"

Ayame smiled and kissed her forehead, "I don't know honestly. It took Akito a lot to just let you go, but I'll see what I can do."

Sachiko smiled and hugged him, smelling the familiarity, feeling the warmth. Tohru came in that second, "Daddy, Kyo is on the roof again."

Ayame pursed his lips, and then nodded, "Just tell him breakfast is leaving."

Tohru nodded before running out of the hall and running off somewhere. Sachiko smiled, "Mom told me Kyo-san liked the roof."

Ayame nodded, "A trait I don't know where it came from. You see, only the cursed Sohmas feel that way."

Sachiko went back to her bed and sat down on it, "I had a dream about mom last night. She told me everyone she's met. That person is Kyo, and grandma and grandpa. Mom also told me everything she had to say, about my birth. Sometimes, she said I was as lucky as Sachio, but she loved me enough to keep me. She told me that she didn't know what to think when she first found out about me, but soon after, she told me she decided to love me, no matter what."

Ayame sat down next to her, "Your mother, she was very precious, to the Sohmas. She healed our hearts, and she never accepted anything in return. She paid it forward, never wanting anything back. When she found out she was pregnant with you, we all helped her, but she thought she was imposing. I loved her, and soon she came to love me too. I was asked to be your father, and your mom told me it would just be another role for her, just for you. The thing is though; we slowly grew fond of each other, and you. We were a family, we didn't have to pretend or think."

Sachiko smiled sadly, "Was I just born because?"

Ayame placed a hand on her cheek, "You are a child born of love. You could ask your father how happy he was, after he got over the fact that you were the next cat. It was hard though, for both of them."

Sachiko turned, her back facing Ayame, gently she leaned her back to his side, "I feel at home, no matter what. Dad, will my other dad talk to me…about my birth?"

Ayame kissed the top of her forehead, "Of course, he's willing to talk."

Sachiko closed her eyes tiredly again, "Can I sleep some more, it is the weekend after all…"

Ayame nodded, "Of course, sleep all you want." Sachiko nodded and pulled back the covers, flopping back down into the bed. Ayame stood up and tucked her in tight and snug, "Have a nice sleep." He kissed her forehead and walked away from the bed, stealing one last glimpse, he smiled, "Your mother's proud of you, either way."

Sachiko smiled from her spot on the bed, "I think she is too." Ayame slipped out of sight as Sachiko fell asleep.

With the other kids…

Ayame placed the cereal box on the table. He hadn't exactly mastered cooking as well as his dear onigiri. "You're to make you sister feel at home. Do you hear me?"

The twins nodded at their father, and both took a bite of their cereal. Kyo looked at him, "Dad is she here to stay?"

Ayame bit his lip, "I'm going to have to talk to Akito about it with Yuki. I think he's open to it more now."

Tohru stood up, placing her dish in the sink, "Dad, can I go wake her up? It's already eleven and I want to hang out with her for awhile. Please?"

Ayame picked his daughter up, "Go ahead, but I think you're going to have to be slightly careful." Tohru hugged her father close, and his heart melted, "Go on."

Tohru smiled as she ran into the hall and opened the door. She looked around the room and saw her half-sister and crawled on the bed. Sitting on the edge she observed her sister with fascination, the way she looked so youthful and young, without worries. Leaning against her sister, Tohru whispered, "Sachiko-chan…"

Sachiko opened her eyes, seeing Tohru's outline. Sitting there was her sister, and Sachiko smiled, "Tohru-chan, nani desu ka?"

Tohru smiled and hugged her sister, "I've heard many stories of mother, and I wanted to hear them from you. Will you tell me about her? About mom, about everything you know?"

Sachiko hugged her close, small tears flying down her cheeks, "I will tell you Tohru-chan, because you're the most deserving. You are named after her too."

Tohru sniffled and pulled away before running and closing the door. Slipping in between the covers, she curled up next to her sister. Smiling, Sachiko hugged her sister close, "Now where shall I begin?"

TBC…


	22. End

Chapter 22: End

Princess Sango

"That's our mom Tohru-chan," Sachiko answered, as she hugged her sister close, small tears flying down her face. "Mom gave birth to you, the same day she died."

Sachiko saw Kyo standing in the doorway, and he was gazing in, as if a stranger in a distant land. He finally spoke, "Was that really mom's story? Did she give up her life, for my life?"

Sachiko nodded, "Mom loved us, and…she gave up Yuki, for me." Ayame wandered in, hearing those words. He saw the children all on the bed now, curled up around Sachiko, the eldest.

Ayame backed out of the doorway and whispered, "Tohru, are you watching?" His own mind went back to Tohru's martyr attitude. The way she gave up everything for her kids, because Akito told her so. His wife had never wanted special treatment and only wished to repay him a thousand full. She had left him with twins, his own to children, and that seemed the end of it.

He was a wreck when his wife died, and along with Yuki, had been in a mental coma. It didn't seem like it, because he acted so cheerful. Then, Hatori and Shigure noticed it, he remembered the bar, he remembered everything. Shigure had pushed him into the red light district after two months of his mental coma state.

Ayame remembered the girls, touching him, hearing them ask him questions. Later, he felt dirty, as if he betrayed her. Shigure would shake his head and place a hand on his shoulder, telling him to loosen up. "We all loved Tohru, but Ayame, you need to move on."

Ayame's shoulders shuddered and he then peeked into the room, hearing a familiar poof! He smiled, as Sachiko was held carefully in Kyo's arms. Tohru pet her sister's head in acknowledgement. The awe in Kyo's voice when he muttered, "That's so cool."

Sachiko purred and then whispered, "It has its perks, but it has its curse too. Both my dads and mom can do it."

Tohru and Kyo pet her, and Ayame strolled in, sitting behind his children before embracing them. Tohru giggled as she leaned back into Ayame's chest, knowing he wouldn't transform, just like Ai and Yuki's hugs. It seemed only to work for parents, not siblings.

Sachiko was then placed in Ayame's lap, and she feared what would happen when they saw the remaining bruises that were still on her skin. Sachiko relaxed then, and when she suddenly transformed back, Ayame calmly covered her in a blanket. "You've got to be quick to cover yourself up."

Sachiko nodded to Ayame before being thankful for the blanket, which covered her bruises. She shivered slightly at the feeling, and pulled it closer, "Thanks dad."

Ayame hugged her, throwing her backwards but feeling warm all over, feeling safe. "I'm going to go talk to Akito with Yuki today, so please, do you think you could go with your siblings to Kagura's house?"

Sachiko nodded from the safety of her blanket. She had pulled on her underwear at that point, just a small trainer's bra and underwear. Tohru and Kyo slipped out of the room to get ready, but Ayame stayed. Gently he stood to leave, but before he did he turned back to Sachiko, "Be careful with what you where and what you do, because the bruise's Akito left most likely have yet to heal fully."

Tears flooded her eyes then, "Daddy, I was so scared…I didn't know what to do. Fighting back would only lead to more pain…"

Ayame came back to his daughter, hugging her close, "I know, your mother and I went through the same thing. We did it for you, thinking Akito would never hurt you. We were foolish in thinking that. Are they that bad still?"

Sachiko pushed the blanket away, still tearing and showed her father the fading marks on her skin, "They hurt so much daddy, and once he ended up actually breaking my wrist. Hatori couldn't say a thing to me, but his eyes told me everything. The mistakes on the directions was enough to tell me his sympathy, he used codes for me. I was secluded for so long…"

Ayame hugged her, the long hair hiding Sachiko, "Daddy…is everything going to be okay, you're not going to get hurt are you? Like so long ago?"

Ayame shook his head, "I don't know Sachiko, and I don't care. All I want is for you to stay with me, or Yuki. Which ever one you prefer, he wanted to make a room out for you."

Sachiko nodded and whispered a curt thank-you before pulling away and slipping on her tee and jeans. Ayame sat there and when she turned around he pointed at the bruise peeking out slightly. Sachiko sighed, "Dad, I can't wear a long sleeved shirt, it would be too hot."

Tohru came in then, and hugged her sister hard, "I'm ready, and Kyo's waiting outside."

Sachiko nodded and before leaving, she ran up and gave Ayame on big hug, "Please daddy, and be careful…" Ayame returned the hug, sending her off with Tohru.

At Yuki's house…

Tohru skipped there, but Sachiko took in the sun, and air. When they reached Yuki's house, Kagura answered the door. She was met with big hugs and Sachiko's dazed expression. When Sachiko didn't make a move to come inside, Kagura made sure the kids were okay before waking outside into the sun, "Sachiko-chan, are you okay?"

Sachiko snapped out of her daze, "It's that outdoors that makes me feel better. It's that after seven years with out it, you appreciate it more. Mom, did dad feel the same way I did?"

Kagura walked up behind her and hugged her close, Sachiko's back to her chest, "I don't know, to tell you the truth. When I was a kid, I barely saw your father; my eyes were only for Kyo back then. I didn't fall for your father, after your mom and him broke up."

Sachiko nodded, still staring off in the distance, and then Yuki called out for Kagura. She whirled around and after a couple seconds, Yuki came out to her. He smiled at her, "Why don't we go for a walk on the outside?"

Sachiko's eyes lit up, and Yuki smiled. They ended up in ice cream pallor, where they ordered ice cream. Sachiko smiled softly, "The same day I started living with you, was when you took me here. I was six then…and then 10 months later mom had twins."

Yuki nodded to her, "You were so young, and I wanted to protect you as best I could. Tohru and Ayame allowed me to do that. I knew what you were going through, when you first came to the funeral. Akito tortures us in mental and physical ways."

Sachiko nodded, "I have so many bruises, but they're fading. Dad, I heard you were locked up, just like me…"

Yuki shut his eyes for a second before opening them, "Yes, it happened for a year or maybe ten, but now it's not. Akito doesn't reign over me much anymore. Now I have something to tell you. This subject is a sore spot among many with Kagura and me."

Sachiko took a bite of her ice cream before looking at him intently, "What?"

"When you left, after the funeral, I went into a two year coma. They say that when I was in human form, I would talk, but I would transform sometimes, for days at a time."

Sachiko nodded, "Was it me and the loss of mom?"

Yuki nodded, "It was Sachiko-chan, it was."

Sachiko burst out crying again, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Yuki stood up and took her hand, kneeling next to her in a second, "No, no, shh…calm down. I want truth between us. Like you could with Ayame, I want you and me to have that relationship. Sachiko, look at me, look at me." Sachiko looked at him, "It's my own condition, seriously, and I've had it forever."

Sachiko gave a small smile, "Okay…" She flung her arms around him, "I love you daddy!"

Yuki smiled and hugged her tight, "I love you too."

Later that day…

Ayame had come back, with only one bruise on his cheek. Smiling, he kissed each of his kids, and then stopped at Sachiko. "Why don't I talk to you alone?"

Yuki got up and followed them as they walked outside the room. When they were outside, Ayame smiled and hugged Sachiko. "Today will be a very happy day. Akito says you may stay here. Akito wants you though, to come see him once a month. Do you like these terms?"

Sachiko nodded happily, "Hai, oh yes, yes, yes!"

A soft smile appeared on her face, and she hugged them both. Then she turned back to her dad, "But you got hurt in the process of making the deal…"

Ayame smirked, "This bruise? It's nothing compared to get you back."

Sachiko thanked them both, and when she entered the house, she announced she was staying. Everyone cheered and hugged her, and then her cat form ended up running around everyone, dodging and running in circles. In the distance was Tohru and Kyoko, soft silhouettes of their shapes showing through the window. "You're family is strong."

Tohru turned to her mom, "They are, and they will get through everything."

With that, the two ghost disappeared in the wind, leaving the land of the living behind. In the land of the living however many problems this family encountered, they decided to stick together to the very end. Even though sometimes people still can't believe the rat plus the onigiri equals the cat.

Owari


End file.
